Castle on the Hill
by KeepAimingVIII
Summary: Dans un mouvement incertain, ses lèvres couvrirent celle de la princesse encore tiède. C'est alors qu'un souffle puissant balaya la pièce, bousculant au passage le Roi et la Reine qui avaient les yeux ronds comme des billes surpris de ce dénouement. La magie continua de se répandre sur le château, ses terres et la Forêt Enchantée tout entière. SWANQUEEN AU. ONE SHOT


**CASTLE ON THE HILL**

 _ **« Je ne veux plus être seule »**_

La chaleur de la flamme réchauffait son visage. Ses cils papillonnaient, étroitement fermés, espérant que le noir complet permette de réaliser ce vœu récurrent. Dans un souffle net et puissant, le feu cessa d'exister. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti alors, ramenant la princesse à sa fête.

Sa mère, la reine, avait tellement insisté auprès de sa fille pour célébrer ce jour spécial, que la blonde n'avait pas pu refuser. Elle savait parfaitement que sa mère la préférait dans le château à apprendre le protocole, plutôt que de s'entrainer à l'épée dans les bois avec son père. Ce dernier était ravi que sa princesse s'intéresse aux armes, en particulier l'épée qui était pour lui, son arme de choix. Il était conscient que sa fille ne supportait pas les longues robes, imposantes, privilégiant les pantalons et vestes. Seulement du haut de ces vingt années, elle devait songer à trouver un prince, pour un jour se marier. Emma ne semblait pas presser pour cela, au grand désespoir de sa mère.

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent sur la grande salle de bal, décoré de buffet, et cadeau pour l'occasion de sa vingtième année. Les convives l'acclamaient, la saluaient mais leur présence ne remplaçait pas le vide qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Malgré une famille aimante, et une vie de rêve. Princesse Emma se sentait seule dans ce monde. Les murs du château l'étouffaient, l'oppressaient. Elle aimait le vent dans ses cheveux, l'odeur des pins de la forêt enchantée et surtout l'air qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons lorsqu'elle était au plein galop.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, sortir de ses remparts, cependant, elle ne voulait pas délaisser ses responsabilités pour autant. Etre née de sang royal, incombait de répondre à des obligations, elle le savait, et ne voulait pas s'en écarter. Bien au contraire, elle avait les épaules pour diriger le royaume le jour où ses parents ne seraient plus de ce monde. Elle était leur fille, et n'avait pas peur d'un tel rôle. Emma était simplement une princesse différente des autres, et personne ne le comprenait. Sa mère la réprimandait si elle ne portait pas de robes, et son père l'entrainait de moins en moins au combat d'épée.

Elle connaissait certains invités, notamment la reine Abigaëlle et son roi Frederick du royaume de Midas. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand sa mère lui confia que son père était au départ promis à la fille de Midas. Cependant, la cavale de Snow White pour échapper à la Reine de Cœur, l'avait mis sur la route de Prince David, et leur histoire amour se déclara ce jour-là. Princesse Emma se demandait si un jour, elle aussi vivrait une aventure aussi belle que celle de ses parents. Un véritable amour.

Le corset l'empêchait de respirer convenablement, les talons lui tuaient les pieds et ses sourires forcés blessaient sa mâchoire. Le seul moment qu'elle appréciait était de discuter des aventures de l'amie de sa mère. Mulan. Elle adorait lorsqu'elle lui contait ses aventures, ses combats, son temps avec le clan de Robin Hood. Emma appréciait pouvoir parler librement de ses envies d'aventure avec la combattante. Cependant, alors qu'elles parlaient, sa mère, ainsi que son père les rejoignirent, suivis par un jeune homme.

\- Emma, voici William, le fils de Philippe et Aurore. Snow White les présenta, tandis que le jeune homme s'inclina devant la princesse.

La blonde se retenu de rouler les yeux aux ciels, devant la scène évidente de ses parents. Ce n'était, et ne serait probablement pas le dernier prince qu'ils lui présenteraient dans l'espoir qu'elle émette un quelconque intérêt pour l'un d'eux. Elle fit elle aussi une révérence de politesse, cherchant rapidement une excuse pour se dégager de cette démarche. William était pour une fois, plutôt élégant, et charmant. Emma pouvait sentir le regard persistant de sa mère, l'incitant à engager la conversation avec son prétendant. Elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle voulait lui parler. Aimait-il au moins les balades à cheval ?

\- Avez-vous un cheval William ? La princesse demanda intriguée.

\- Je suis encore en apprentissage Princesse Emma. Le jeune homme répondit visiblement embarrassée par cette information.

La jeune femme jeta un regard incrédule vers son père, qui de son habitude, haussa les épaules, faisant flotter sa cape rouge. Elle alla soupirer, mais se ravisa quand la main de sa mère se posa sur son épaule. A croire qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait faire. Une remarque sur le bout de la langue, Emma se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je me souviens de ma première leçon, j'ai fini les fesses au sol. La princesse rigola décontractant le prince.

Il était hors de question qu'elle joue de sa mère, et se rabaisse à changer sa façon d'être pour plaire à quelqu'un qui, il était évident, n'était pas son véritable amour. Elle souhaitait avoir le coup de foudre. Le vrai. Que lorsque ses yeux verts se poseraient sur la bonne personne, elle saurait. Cette personne n'était pas William.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent subitement, claquant contre les pierres, soufflant un vent puissant dans le processus. Un nuage de fumée violet foncé encombrait l'entrée, avant de se dissiper. Roi Charmant se plaça devant sa fille, bloquant toute vue sur la source de cette agitation. Des murmures de surprise se firent entendre dans la salle. Les convives prononçaient un prénom que la princesse ne connaissait que trop bien.

Main sur le manche de son épée, le Roi s'avança légèrement, sa voix résonnant contre les remparts, sa femme non loin. Emma pu enfin poser un visage sur le prénom qui hantait le royaume. Le patronyme que ses parents avaient vaincu bien des années auparavant, se tenait devant eux, à l'entrée de la salle, sourire malveillant sur les lèvres.

\- Désolée je suis en retard.

La femme s'avançait avec une assurance menaçante. Les gardes l'entourèrent rapidement, mais cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre outre mesure. Les doigts liés entre eux, sa longue robe rouge trainant derrière elle, elle fixait la famille royale des yeux.

\- Nous t'avons vaincu une fois, nous recommencerons. Le roi annonça sortant son épée de son étui.

\- Ma présence prouve le contraire très cher. J'ai après tout, promis de détruire votre bonheur. La femme rappela marchant lentement la largeur de la pièce. J'ai un cadeau pour votre fille.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! Snow White menaça sous le sourire malveillant de l'ennemie.

\- Je n'en ai guère besoin ma chère Snow White. A vrai dire. J'ai besoin de vous pour le rendre inoubliable.

Ce fut sur ces mots, que la sorcière téléporta le roi et la reine sous les yeux apeurés de leur fille. Le nuage de fumée violet preuve de la disparition de ses parents s'évapora. Le cœur tapant dans sa poitrine, Emma semblait figée, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle avait besoin d'une épée pour pouvoir se battre et récupérer ses parents. Déterminée, elle quitta la salle, laissant Mulan en charge des convives paniquant.

Elle entra en fracas dans la chambre de ses parents, pensant pouvoir récupérer l'épée que son père lui avait promis pour son anniversaire. Seulement, lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle fut surprise de trouver la femme avec ses parents. Assis sur un banc, une lueur violette les entourant, ils ne pouvaient pas bouger. Le sourire satisfait et tyrannique ne quittait pas le visage de la sorcière.

\- Tu as pris ton temps Princesse. Annonça la femme avec mépris.

\- Laissez-les partir.

Un rire incrédule résonna dans la chambre, tandis qu'Emma jeta un regard à ses parents, toujours prisonniers de cette femme maléfique. Enragée par l'attitude de cette sorcière, la princesse chargea, mais fut bien vite stoppée. Une pression intense pressait sur sa gorge, obstruant ses voies respiratoires. Elle avait l'impression de mourir.

\- Idiote. Cracha l'ennemie sa main tendue vers la blonde. Tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec moi. Sais-tu que ta mère a détruit ma vie ?! T'a-t-elle raconté la façon dont elle s'est immiscée entre moi et son père ? Il s'est détourné de ma personne et choisit d'épouser une autre par sa faute, me privant du trône !

Toute cette haine provenait de l'ambition. Manquant d'air, Emma sentait ses forces se faire moindre. Soudainement, elle atterrit au sol dans un bruit sourd, la pression sur sa gorge lâchant. Main sur son cou, elle toussait tandis que la femme continuait d'expliquer sa motivation.

\- Après avoir passé des années à chercher à les tuer, j'ai réalisé que même la mort, ne serait pas suffisante, et bien moins cruelle après ce qu'elle m'a fait. J'ai donc réfléchit à un autre moyen. La magie permet d'accomplir de grande chose.

Perdue, la blonde observait la femme brune s'approcher de ses parents avant que leur corps ne luisent violet pendant un quart de seconde. La couleur se dissipa rapidement. D'yeux remplis de larmes, Emma regarda ses parents se figer.

\- NON ! Hurla la fille du roi et de la reine. QUE LEUR AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?

\- Vous n'aviez pas assez de statue dans ce château. Il fallait remédier à cela. Bon Anniversaire Princesse.

Sur ces mots, le nuage violet emporta la sorcière avec lui. La jeune femme accourut vers ses parents. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la joue de sa mère, froide et sans vie. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la blonde. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des deux corps gelés et lisses. Sans expression, ils étaient là sans vraiment l'être. Debout dans cette pièce, figés pour l'éternité.

Pleurant contre les deux statues, Emma maudissait son vœu. Désormais, elle était plus que jamais seule. Elle se souvint alors de ce que sa mère lui avait raconté lorsque la Reine de Cœur l'avait plongé dans un sommeil éternel. Son prince l'avait réveillé avec un baiser de véritable amour. C'était la magie la plus puissante de toute. Sans hésiter, les lèvres fines de la princesse se posèrent sur la joue de sa mère, priant que cela fonctionne. Après plusieurs secondes, rien ne se produisit.

Ce fut au même instant que Mulan, accompagnée de plusieurs gardes, franchit les portes de la chambre royale. Interdite devant la sortie, elle observait la fille de ses amis les pleurer. Cette dernière se releva en une fraction de seconde, essuya ses larmes avant de demander d'un ton formel et sans discussion.

\- Amenez-moi la fée bleue.

Attendant que l'experte en magie n'arrive, Emma se changea, enfilant son pantalon bleu, ainsi que sa veste de la même couleur et sa cape. Sa mère adorait cette couleur sur elle. C'était le seul vêtement n'étant pas une robe, qu'elle appréciait sur sa fille. Ce souvenir en tête, elle tressa ses cheveux dans une queue haute. Ses yeux émeraude jetaient par moment des regards vers l'épée de son père, posée sur son lit. Le soleil reflétait sur sa lame acier, éblouissant par moment la princesse.

Elle se dégagea du miroir, faisant face à l'arme de son paternel. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur l'acier, remontant jusqu'au manche pourpre. Une voix vint lui annoncer que la fée bleue était arrivée. Soulagée de l'apprendre, Emma se détourna et sortit.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire. Déclara la fée tout en examinant les deux corps paralysés. Cette magie est bien trop noire pour être défaite par un être comme moi.

\- Le baiser de véritable amour n'a pas fonctionné non plus. La princesse informa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant le visage de son père. Ne pouvons-nous rien faire ?!

\- Il y aurait peut être un moyen. Seulement, je ne sais pas si cela fonctionnera.

\- Il faut les sauver, Bleu.

\- Bien. Il existe un chêne magique dans la forêt dont l'essence pourrait lever le sort. Il se trouve au Sud.

Déterminée, Emma salua la fée avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle empoigna son sac et le rempli de quelque nécessité pour sa mission. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse les gardes de la cour s'occuper de cette affaire. Elle allait trouver l'arbre, prendre son essence, et libérer ses parents de cette malédiction. L'épée continuait de l'appeler de son lit, l'intimant à la prendre. Son père serait fou de rage s'il savait qu'elle s'était aventurée hors du château sans aucune protection. Alors qu'elle tira fermement sur les lacets de sa besace, Emma attrapa le manche de l'arme et la rangea à sa hanche. Si son père n'était pas réellement là, pour l'aider, il le ferait via son épée.

Gants aux mains, elle attela son cheval, attacha son sac à sa selle avant de la chevaucher. C'était sa mission, et elle ne la raterait pas. Au galop, elle franchit les remparts du château, pénétrant dans la forêt enchantée. Le soleil accompagnait les kilomètres que sa monture avalait sous ses sabots. Sur un long sentier, elle avançait vers ce qui semblait être le sud. Elle ne savait pas réellement. La carte que lui avait gentiment prêtée Mulan indiquait la bonne direction. Néanmoins, la princesse se demanda un instant comment il était possible de trouver un arbre sans connaitre sa localisation exacte. Le sud était vaste et riche.

Plan entre ses mains, ainsi que les rennes de son cheval, Emma cherchait une indication qu'elle était dans la bonne direction, seulement toutes ses routes se ressemblaient. Elle soupira de frustration, repliant le parchemin. Elle était sur la bonne route, elle tenta de se convaincre. Alors qu'elle pensait être seule, des bruits de sabots résonnaient dans la forêt. Vu l'allure et le rapprochement des pas, c'étaient des cheveux lancés au galop. La blonde tourna la tête et pu voir entre les arbres une silhouette courir, sautant les branches en travers. Soudain, une voix cria qu'elle était là.

Intriguée par tant d'agitation, la princesse décida de suivre les cavaliers sur le sentier parallèle. Ils pourchassaient cette ombre qui se cachait derrière les feuillages des buissons. Finalement, les chevaux se stoppèrent. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, et les yeux verts ne voyaient plus les hommes, ni la silhouette. Perplexe, elle demanda à sa monture d'avancer jusqu'à la forêt. Elle en descendit, accrocha son cheval à une branche de pin, et cacha son sac dans un buisson. De pas prudent, elle s'enfonçait dans les bois, remontant son capuchon sur sa chevelure. Elle ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un la reconnaisse et surtout pas des brigands.

Un bruit sourd retentit sur sa gauche, puis un deuxième. Une bagarre avait lieu. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle accouru sur les lieux. Des hommes se battaient contre une femme brune, qui se débrouillait pas mal. Seulement trop occupée par un attaquant, elle ne vit pas un autre arrivé dans son dos, Emma s'interposa à temps, brandissant son épée vers l'homme qui recula.

\- Je le déconseille.

Elle entendait toujours la femme se battre avec l'homme. Un homme brun avec un sourire narquois, une barbe de trois jours et une veste longue en cuir noire lui faisait face. Elle remarqua son crochet à la place de sa main gauche avant que ce dernier ne sorte son épée, prêt à se défendre. Il devait être le chef de la bande. Deux de ses hommes observaient la scène sans bouger, dévisageant la princesse surpris, de cette intervention. L'acier vibra en s'entrechoquant avec celui de son adversaire, le surprenant. Les attaques s'enchainaient, quand elle trouva une ouverture. Son épée en avant, il para son geste, mais ne vit pas son poing s'abattre sur sa tempe, le frappant de toutes ses forces, l'assommant.

\- Le capitaine est à terre !

Capitaine ? Se demanda Emma qui observa les matelots récupérer leur commandant avant de s'éclipser rapidement, les laissant. Elle rangea son épée, plus fière d'elle d'avoir assisté à son premier combat réel, et surtout de l'avoir remporté. Sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, elle se détourna pour vérifier que la femme allait bien, lorsqu'elle déchanta, visée par une flèche.

Sourcils froncés, flèche prête à être décochée, la femme brune scrutait l'homme dont le visage était caché par une capuche. Son vêtement, mais surtout sa veste, laissait penser qu'il était de haut rang, ou de la bourgeoisie. Méfiante qu'il ne soit un sous fifre de sa mère, la hors la loi ne quittait pas des yeux la silhouette.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

La blonde n'osait pas bouger sous la pointe de flèche de cette femme. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon marron clair, d'une chemise blanche avec une veste sans manche de la même couleur que celle de son bas. Une fourrure étrange sur le col. Ses bottes couvertes de boue. Emma se rendit compte alors que son visage ne lui était pas inconnu, il lui semblait déjà l'avoir vu quelque part. Ses yeux plongèrent, cachés par la capuche, dans ceux bruns profond. Emma put y déceler deux choses : de la méfiance mais également de la peur.

Sentant qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à cette femme, elle passa sa main dans la capuche, puis la poussa, révélant son visage à l'inconnue. Le soleil éclaira, à travers les feuilles des arbres, son visage. La princesse put voir la réalisation s'afficher sur le visage hâlée de sa compagnie. L'arc descendit lentement tandis qu'elles se toisaient sans jamais baisser les yeux.

\- Vous…vous êtes une femme. La hors la loi s'étonna devant cette information.

\- Ne soyez pas si surprise. Emma répondit en arrangeant sa capuche.

\- Je ne le suis pas ! Vous êtes loin de vos terres…Princesse. L'inconnue déclara avec un ton rempli de sarcasme. J'aurais pu me débrouiller seule.

\- Un merci aurait suffi. La blonde ironisa devant l'attitude de la brunette qui replaça son arc dans son dos. Que vous voulez ces pirates ?

Un sourcil arqué, l'inconnue se détourna pour commencer à se distancer de la blonde. Cette dernière la suivit intriguée et surtout ayant besoin d'une information. Elle eut à peine le temps de rejoindre la brune que celle-ci se détourna un regard incrédule et irrité sur son visage.

\- Arrêtez de me suivre.

\- J'ai besoin d'une information. La princesse essaya en se stoppant à deux mètres de sa compagnie.

\- Si c'est le chemin vers votre château, vous êtes dans la mauvaise direction.

\- Non. A vrai dire, je suis à la recherche du chêne magique dans le sud de la forêt.

A cette annonce, la brunette s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers la blonde, qui sourit gentiment. La hors la loi avait entendu parler de cet arbre durant ses années de cavales. Certains disaient qu'il avait des vertus guérisseuses, d'autre qu'il pouvait briser un puissant sortilège. Cependant, elle ne s'en souciait pas car elle préférait être tenu loin de toute magie, en ayant fait les frais toute son enfance. Deux ans qu'elle s'était enfuie de chez elle pour échapper à la violence et l'éducation de sa mère. A dix-sept ans, elle avait appris à vivre de rien, et se débrouiller pour survivre dans les bois, fuyant un monde qu'elle ne voyait pas comme le sien.

\- Vous êtes dans la bonne direction alors. L'inconnue se contenta de répondre, s'approchant lentement de la blonde. Pourquoi cherchez-vous cet arbre ? Vous ne savez pas que la magie est quelque chose de dangereux ?!

\- Mes parents ont été transformés en statu par la Reine de Cœur. Seul le chêne magique peut les sauver. Emma confessa en triturant les lacets de sa cape. J'ai besoin de son essence pour briser la malédiction.

La princesse put voir la tristesse envahir les traits raffinés de la femme, qui devait être âgée du même âge qu'elle.

\- Elle a fait ça ? Questionna chamboulée la brunette.

\- Mes parents l'avaient vaincu il y a longtemps, mais son désir de vengeance ne s'est jamais apaisé.

Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Cette haine inconditionnelle que la Reine avait pour la famille de la princesse avait influencé son éducation. La Reine était tombée dans la magie pour espérer vaincre Snow White et détruire sa vie, espérant que sa fille ait la chance qu'elle n'ait pas eu : accéder au trône. Toute son enfance avait été gâchée par la magie et son apprentissage. Quand elle n'arrivait pas à conjurer une flamme ou lancer un sort, elle en subissait les conséquences. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre sous cette influence. Savoir que le Roi et la Reine en avaient fait les frais la tiraillait. Elle s'était jurée de rester loin de tout cela, loin de toute forme de magie, cependant, la princesse avait clairement besoin d'aide.

Emma observait l'inconnue faire les cents pas, clairement mal à l'aise par les informations qu'elle venait de procurer. Elle se dit alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de culpabiliser une habitante de son royaume si celle-ci ne voulait pas l'aider. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune obligation qu'elle serve le royaume. Devant l'indécision de la brunette, la blonde s'avança déterminé, et confiante.

\- Vous savez où se trouve cet arbre. Dites-moi simplement l'endroit.

La résolution de la brune tombait à mesure que la princesse l'observait de ses prunelles jades. Il était hors de question qu'elle l'aide. Elle était sur le point de conclure un deal avec les pirates afin qu'elle ne quitte le royaume pour se reconstruire ailleurs, si elle avait eu assez d'argent pour cela, mais également si elle n'avait pas volé la boussole du capitaine.

Dans ses pensées, et sa tourmente, la hors la loi n'avait pas entendu le bruit des pièces d'or s'entrechoquer dans la main de la blonde. C'est un raclement de gorge qui attira l'attention sur l'argent.

\- Dites-moi, et cet argent est à vous.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. L'inconnue refusa à contre cœur.

\- Je me permets de croire le contraire. Ces hommes étaient après vous et ne semblaient pas vouloir une discussion cordiale. Emma lança sarcastiquement.

La brune contempla l'offre de la jeune femme. Elle lui proposait de l'or en échange d'un renseignement. Vu le montant dans sa main, et la forme de sa bourse, il était clair qu'elle possédait plus. Il lui fallait de l'argent pour s'assurer de quitter le royaume, et surtout acheter le silence du pirate. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer qu'il informe sa mère de son intention. Bien que maintenant qu'elle lui avait volé sa boussole, leur marché devait surement être rompu. Elle devrait donc trouver un autre capitaine et bateau.

\- Si vous doublez votre somme, je vous y amène.

\- Vous affirmez ensuite ne pas vouloir d'argent. Emma ironisa tout en rangeant son or dans sa bourse. Marché conclu. Elle déclara en tendant sa main vers l'inconnue.

\- Je veux l'argent d'abord. Cette dernière annonça avec un regard méfiant.

\- Je crains que vous ne deviez me faire confiance sur ce coup-là. Je tiens toujours ma parole. Vous aurez votre argent lorsque je serais devant le chêne. La princesse affirma en gardant sa main tendue.

Les yeux jades observèrent leurs opposés fixer sa main toujours tendue, enfermée dans un gant noir. Après ce qui parut une éternité, une main délicate se faufila dans celle ganté. Un sourire satisfait prit place sur le visage de la princesse, avant que la hors la loi ne se détourne rapidement. Elle avançait de pas déterminé dans la forêt, contournant des souches, des branches, des arbres. Sa cadence rapide enrageait la blonde qui jurait derrière elle.

\- Vous allez où comme ça ? Se plaignit le sang royal.

\- Nous avons un arbre à trouver. Il ne faut pas trainer.

Emma se stoppa net sous cette annonce. Un rictus sur ses lèvres, les bras croisés, dont l'un caché par sa cape bleu cobalt, elle regardait amusée la brune se dépêcher. Elle fit quelques mètres seule, s'éloignant avant de prendre conscience que sa compagnie ne la suivait plus.

\- Quoi encore ? Râla la brunette en levant les bras au ciel dans un geste enfantin.

\- J'ai laissé mon cheval par là-bas. Emma informa en pointant son pouce derrière elle.

\- Evidemment que vous avez un cheval. L'inconnue soupira sous cette annonce. Elle passa devant la blonde sans un regard. Vous venez Princesse ?!

Un rire amusé franchit la barrière des lèvres de la cavalière. Elle était tombée sur une femme pas ordinaire, et aux manières douteuses, mais elle était amusante et au tempérament bien trempé. Secouant la tête gentiment, Emma se mit à la suivre, la rattrapant, marchant à sa hauteur.

\- Vous ne devriez pas m'appeler Princesse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes ? La brune demanda sans se stopper, sautant un énorme tronc.

\- Si. Comment vous l'avez su ?

L'inconnue se stoppa net dans ses pas, manquant de se faire percuter par la princesse. Un sourcil arqué, les mains sur les hanches, elle toisait de haut en bas les vêtements de la blonde, qui suivait son regard.

\- Vos vêtements ne passent pas inaperçus. Et la cape, la brunette fit un signe de main étrange en pointant le tissu.

\- Ce sont les vêtements les plus confortables et communs que je possède. Emma argumenta en attrapant la cape.

\- Evidemment. Soupira la brune en se remettant à marcher.

\- Vous savez qu'il est impoli de tourner le dos avant qu'une conversation ne soit finie ?!

L'inconnue d'une peau hâlée ne répondit rien, levant simplement les yeux au ciel. Elle se demandait à présent pourquoi elle acceptait ce marché. Cette Princesse ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler, et son comportement l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Passer deux ans seule l'avait rendu intolérante. Ses manières royales la stressaient, mais surtout lui remémoraient des mauvais souvenirs. Elle aperçue enfin la monture au loin, attendant sagement.

Le cheval était blanc d'une crinière de même couleur avec un léger reflet gris. De voir cet animal, fit remonter des souvenirs d'enfance à la latina, qui scruta un moment la monture, se rappelant de ce qui fut la sienne. Rocinante. Un étalon arabe d'une robe marron claire et son front teinté de blanc. Son ami lui manquait terriblement. Pendant que la princesse déterrait quelque chose dans un buisson, elle déposa sa main sur l'encolure du cheval, dont le museau vint frotter sa poitrine. Elle caressait nostalgiquement la crinière de l'animal, perdu dans des souvenirs.

Emma attrapa son sac, toujours bien caché sous le buisson. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur l'inconnue, caressant avec un sourire enfantin son cheval, elle sentit une sensation étrange dans sa cage thoracique. Ses yeux émeraude parcouraient les traits sereins de sa compagnie. Sa garde était tombée et son comportement grossier avait disparu, laissant place à une fleur en plein éclosion. Une étincelle s'empara de la poitrine de la bonde qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette image.

Elle remarqua alors la beauté de la femme. Ses cheveux bruns coiffés dans une tresse décousue, sur le côté de son visage, des mèches en sortant de tous les côtés. Ses lèvres pleines rouges, surplombées par une cicatrice à l'allure profonde qui montrait du vécu. Mais ce qui chamboula le plus la fille de sang royale, fut les yeux profond, d'un brun presque noir qui habitait la hors la loi. Elle ignorait d'où venait ce sentiment étrange et nouveau, mais le repoussa en avançant vers sa monture, attachant sa besace à sa selle.

\- A-t-il un prénom ? Demanda la brune en continuant de caresser le cheval.

\- Flocon. Emma déclara en récupérant les rennes de la branche. C'est ma mère qui l'a nommé ainsi.

\- C'est ridicule. La latina soupira plus pour elle-même que pour la princesse qui réprima un gloussement.

La blonde passa les rennes autour du cou de l'animal, puis monta sans encombre. En haut, elle sourit à la hors la loi avant de lui tendre la main. Cette dernière secoua la tête de droite à gauche, avant de prendre la main d'Emma. Elle se hissa avec un peu de mal sur la monture, s'installant derrière la princesse, qui d'un sifflement démarra l'aventure.

Le cheval marchait tranquillement sur le sentier, portant les deux jeunes femmes dans un silence comblé par les bruits de la nature. Le soleil se couchait lentement, donnant aux arbres une lueur orangé, agréable. Carte en mains, Emma regardait où elles pouvaient bien se trouver, et surtout le chemin qu'il leur restait à parcourir. Soudain, un doigt pointa un point sur le parchemin, non loin du château.

\- Nous sommes ici, Princesse.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler de la sorte. Mon prénom est Emma. La blonde réprimanda en repliant le plan.

\- Les gens connaissent votre prénom et votre statut. Si nous voulons passer inaperçu, et ne pas nous faire voler, il ne vaut mieux pas user de votre prénom. L'inconnue argumenta marquant un point.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule Emma du royaume.

\- Dans cet accoutrement si, vous l'êtes.

\- Soit. Et vous ? C'est quoi votre prénom ?

\- Sofia. Mentit la brune avec aplomb.

\- Enchanté Sofia.

Sous cette annonce charmante de la blonde, la latina roula des yeux. Il fallait qu'elle soit tombée sur une princesse qui respectait le protocole, et était plutôt éreintante avec sa curiosité. Néanmoins, elle sentait malgré sa confiance évidente en elle, la princesse restait sur ses gardes. Elle avait cette aura, qui illustrait qu'elle avait une force hors norme en elle.

Elles s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit après une heure de plus de cheval. La brune avait le postérieur en feu, et ses jambes la tiraillaient. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de monter. Deux ans sans s'entrainer avaient eu raison de ses muscles. Marchant bizarrement, elle s'afféra à chercher du bois pour le feu. Quand elle revint au camp, le feu illuminait déjà les environs, et la blonde était assise, tenant un pendentif entre ses doigts, le regard perdu dans les flammes. La latina déposa son arc et son carquois prêt de son lit d'appoint, s'asseyant ensuite. Il était clair que la princesse devait tenir à son collier, le serrant entre ses doigts, son visage fermé. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une once de tristesse habiter les pierres de jades enfantines.

\- Combien de temps avant d'atteindre le chêne ?

\- Je dirais trois jours. Peut-être quatre.

Les flammes se reflétaient dans les yeux de la blonde qui ne daignait pas regarder la brune assise sur sa gauche. Elle pensait à ses parents. Etaient-ils toujours vivant ? Ressentaient-ils toujours des émotions ? Elle avait tellement de questions sur leur condition qui étaient restées sans réponses de la part de la Fée bleue. Elle espérait vraiment ne pas faire ce voyage pour rien. Si sa mère avait été à sa place, elle aurait eu espoir, et croyance que cette solution allait fonctionner. Emma croyait, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais une part de doute l'habitait néanmoins.

\- J'ai besoin de l'argent pour quitter le royaume. La brune avoua dans le but de distraire la blonde de ses pensées sombres.

\- Vous n'êtes pas heureuse ici ?

Sofia réprima un rire jaune à cette question. Comment pouvait-elle être heureuse en étant pourchasser par les gardes de sa mère ?!

\- C'est bien une question de souveraine ça.

\- Je ne suis pas reine.

\- Pas encore. La latina coupa froidement. Désolée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fuyait ? Des dettes ? Un homme ?

\- Non. Pas d'homme.

\- Vous ne voulez pas en parler. Emma conclu en sentant la brune mal à l'aise par la conversation.

La princesse décida de ne pas insister, comprenant que sa compagnie n'allait pas répondre, ou poursuivre la conversation. Exténuée de sa journée, il lui tardait d'en finir au plus vite avec ce jour désormais maudit. Elle s'était levée ce matin, en sachant qu'elle comptait une année de plus, se divertissant dans les jardins, avant que sa mère ne crie son nom pour la préparer pour la fête. Emma se souvenait des trois robes que les servantes avaient déposées sur son lit, espérant qu'il y en ait une qui lui plaise. Cependant, lorsqu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur les horreurs présentées, elle aurait aimé se perdre dans la forêt.

L'une était rose pâle avec une broderie blanche sur le décolleté, et les volants en bas ne faisaient qu'augmenter son volume impressionnant. S'imaginant la porter, la blonde grimaça. Elle aurait ressemblé à un fou du roi. La deuxième était déjà un peu plus présentable. D'un bleu ciel, et moins imposante, elle donnait envie. Mais quand elle la passa, elle constata rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Le corset était une torture, et lui comprimer les seins, si bien qu'elle crut ne plus en avoir pendant l'essayage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un choix. La robe blanc cassé. Les servantes n'avaient pas voulu ôter les froufrous des épaules, accessoire de trop sur le vêtement. Trainant au sol, Emma priait en marchant de ne pas s'enchevêtrer les pieds dans le tissu. Cela n'était pas arrivé. Sa mère avait pleuré comme une madeleine en la voyant dans la robe.

Même si elle se remémorait ce moment, la princesse sourit mélancolique en repensant à la surprise que Snow White lui avait préparé. Alors qu'elle se faisait coiffer, Emma vit la Reine arriver. Dans ses mains elle portait une couronne de fleur blanche, qu'elle déposa délicatement sur la tête de sa fille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle partageait un moment comme celui-ci, pourtant ce dernier était différent. La blonde sentait que sa mère lui accordait sa confiance avec le royaume. Cette couronne symbolique illustrait que la princesse était désormais prête pour un jour prendre la place de sa mère. Elles n'avaient échangé aucun mot, seulement un sourire entendeur.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la blonde, qu'elle s'empressa de chasser de sa joue dans un mouvement de main agressif. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle allait délivrer ses parents de cette malédiction. Elle y arriverait. Du mouvement sur la gauche captura son attention. Elle vit Sofia se tortiller sur le sol, cherchant une position confortable pour dormir. Flocon, lui, était couché tout près du feu, dormant déjà. Sentant la fatigue la gagner, Emma partit se caler contre son cheval, posant l'épée de son père à porter de main. La tête contre le dos de sa monture, elle ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

Elle se réveilla avec les cervicales mâchées, du à sa position, mais son cheval ne bougeait pas malgré son état de conscience. Malgré le brouillard dans lequel elle se trouvait, Emma comprit rapidement qu'elle était seule dans cette forêt. Elle se leva précipitamment, regarda les alentours. Aucuns signes de Sofia. La réalisation vint la frapper en plein visage. Elle se saisit de sa besace et chercha sa bourse remplit d'or. Introuvable. Elle s'était fait voler par une hors la loi, en qui elle avait cru pouvoir faire confiance. Son père lui avait pourtant dit tellement de fois de ne se fier à personne, et surtout pas les brigands. Il fallait croire que les femmes étaient comprises dans la généralité. Sans un sous, la princesse se demanda alors comment elle allait faire.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici à se morfondre sur sa nativité. Elle devait trouver le chêne si elle voulait espérer sauver ses parents. Flocon debout, elle le monta, après avoir accroché son sac, puis reprit la direction du sud. Elle avait été stupide de penser que cette femme allait l'aider. Elle n'en avait qu'après son argent. La preuve en était. Sofia était partie avec son or. Tout son or. Avançant sur un sentier. Son capuchon lui cachait le soleil, brillant de mille feux à travers les branches de la forêt. Les sabots de sa monture résonnaient sur le parterre de terre séchée. Son regard vert fut attiré par une affiche clouté sur un arbre. D'une couleur jaunâtre, le papier ne pouvait qu'interpeler. Dessus en lettre capital était une demande de rançon.

 **WANTED**

 **REGINA MILLS**

 **TRAHISION, VOL**

Emma reconnut le portrait qui illustrait le nom. C'était la femme brune qu'elle avait secouru des pirates. Voilà la raison pour laquelle son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. De rage, elle arracha l'affiche, la plia et la rangea dans la poche de sa veste. Regina Mills avait menti sur son nom, et surtout, c'était bien joué d'elle.

La princesse arriva dans une clairière, avec au centre un village. Elle devait le traverser pour récupérer le chemin. Tirant sur le tissu afin qu'il cache au maximum son visage, elle s'aventura vers les maisons. Les mots de l'imposteuse ressassaient en boucle dans sa tête, qu'elle ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que son statut amènerait des brigands à vouloir la voler. Bien que c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé avec la brune. Elle avait joué de sa confiance et détresse pour prendre son argent.

Les habitants la regardaient silencieusement, d'autres murmurant sur son passage. Les femmes portaient des paniers remplis de linge, tandis que les hommes s'afféraient à couper du bois, ou forger du métal. Elle passa une maison de menuisier avant de se retrouver devant la taverne. Une commotion avait lieu à l'intérieur. Des bruits de tasses cassés, de bois s'effriter, de carreaux brisés se faisaient entendre de l'extérieur, attirant la curiosité de la princesse. A cheval, elle vit trois personnes sortir de l'endroit, dont deux poursuivants la première. Elle crut reconnaitre le manteau en cuir long noir, de l'individu qu'elle avait assommé la veille.

Des cris retentissaient entres les habitations du village. Des voix d'homme. La blonde ordonna à sa monture de suivre les brigands. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette personne sans aide. Au galop, elle suivait les pirates entre les maisons, avant de s'écarter du village, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Finalement, elle avait traversé ce hameau. Galopant parallèlement, les yeux verts remarquèrent quelqu'un d'autre courir plus en hauteur. Plissant les yeux, elle aperçue un arc et une flèche prête à être tirée.

Le tireur s'arrêta sur un rocher plus haut, visant la silhouette marron qui courait. Emma reconnu rapidement la hors la loi, tentant d'échapper aux pirates. Elle relâcha les rennes et se précipita vers la brune, qui ignorait qu'une flèche l'attendait plus haut. Flocon coupa la route du capitaine et de son matelot, les faisant jurer.

\- Encore vous ! Hurla le pirate avec son manteau noir.

La blonde descendit de sa monture, sortit son épée devant l'homme exaspéré. Elle savait parfaitement que la bandit était derrière elle. Le capitaine attaqua le premier. L'acier résonna sous le choc, Emma titubant sous la force de l'attaque.

Regina regardait confuse la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Elle pensait avoir semé la princesse, la laissant dormir, profitant de son état pour récupérer son or, et s'enfuir. Voilà, qu'elle l'avait retrouvé à nouveau et la défendait devant ses pirates coriaces. Elle fut alors tirailler entre deux envies. La première étant de s'enfuir, laissant la fille royale se débrouiller avec ces hommes. La deuxième rester pour finalement l'aider, et surtout s'excuser pour son comportement. Elle devait avouer que la princesse savait manier une épée comme personne, prenant rapidement le dessus sur le Capitaine Crochet.

Après un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, l'homme au manteau de cuir noir tomba au sol. La pointe de sa lame sous sa barbe noire, Emma exigea d'une voix sans appel qu'il laisse la demoiselle tranquille dorénavant. Il acquiesça de suite d'un mouvement de tête, non sans montrer sa colère sur son visage. Il se releva sous la lame de la blonde qui suivait ses mouvements, méfiante. Le Capitaine fit un signe de main à son matelot, puis reprit son chemin, laissant les deux jeunes femmes.

Mais alors qu'elle se tourna vers la brune, Emma captura du mouvement entre les arbres, puis un arc. Elle eut à peine le temps de pousser Regina qu'une douleur aigue s'empara de son épaule, l'obligeant à s'adosser contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière elle. Des bruits de pas retentirent plus loin, courant.

\- Princesse ! Cria la hors la loi, se postant paniquée devant la victime.

Le bois de la flèche pointait devant la blonde qui grimaçait de douleur, les yeux bruns ne pouvaient se détacher de la scène. Appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre, les yeux jades fermés, et la flèche plantée dans la peau de la blonde, Regina ne savait comment réagir. Elle s'était interposée sous le danger, et maintenant la princesse était blessée. Délicatement, elle déposa sa main près du bois inséré dans l'épaule d'Emma.

\- Tu m'as sauvé. La hors la loi murmura encore surprise par cette perspective.

Les pierres jades s'ouvrirent sous cette voix timide, confuse, se croisant avec des prunelles brunes inquiètent. Malgré une douleur lancinante, qui se répandait dans tout son bras, la princesse sourira gentiment. Elle avait vu juste la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré cette femme. Cette dernière ne faisait plus confiance à qui que ce soit.

\- C'était la chose la plus honorable à faire.

La brune sentit quelque chose d'étrange à ce moment-là. Comme une douce chaleur se propager dans sa cage thoracique, crépitant lentement jusqu'à son cœur. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareil émotion. Elle attrapa le bras valide de la jeune femme de sang royale, et le passa autour de son cou. Elle intima la blonde à marcher, sachant parfaitement où elle l'amenait. Au passage, Regina attrapa les rennes du cheval, et elles marchèrent plusieurs minutes, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Le soleil était au zénith, la chaleur réchauffait la terre. La hors la loi portait tant bien que mal la blonde qui marchait péniblement, parfois soufflant sous la douleur. La flèche toujours plongée dans son épaule, Emma avait du mal à conserver les yeux ouvert, sentant les forces l'abandonner. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, elle se serait sacrifier pour quelqu'un, risquant de mourir pour cette personne, mais son cœur avait parlé à cet instant, la mettant en action. Elle n'avait pas pu imaginer regarder la brune mourir.

Elles arrivèrent dans une partie dégagée du bois, des arbres ayant été coupé. Le chemin assez large était éclairé par la lumière naturelle du soleil, donnant un reflet dorée à la terre. A quelques mètres, un énorme tronc d'arbre leur faisait face. Sa crevasse assez grande pour pouvoir y pénétrer. Après avoir passé plusieurs pièges que la brune évita parfaitement, Emma se demanda si la brune l'amenait dans son repère. Lorsque Regina demanda à la princesse de se tenir, le temps qu'elle accroche Flocon à un arbre non loin, cette dernière acquiesça.

Cheval derrière elle, la brune laissa pour quelques instants sa sauveuse. Les rennes de la monture bien accrochée à une branche, elle le caressa rapidement avant de revenir sur ses pas. Seulement lorsqu'elle contourna un arbre, elle se figea. Emma était au sol, inconsciente. Paniquée, la hors la loi se précipita vers la blonde qui ne répondait pas à ses appels. Du mieux que possible, elle la tira à l'intérieur, l'installant sur le lit d'appoint. Elle dégageait le capuchon du visage angélique de la princesse, avant de déposer les yeux sur la blessure. Du sang s'échappait du contour de la flèche. Le tireur n'avait pas raté son coup.

De doigts tremblants, la latina attrapa les lacets de la cape bleue cobalt, puis entreprit de l'enlever, dégageant au maximum la blonde. Elle attrapa un bol, deux morceaux de tissus. Elle plongea le bol dans un sceau remplit d'eau, puis trempa un morceau de tissu et le déposa sur le front de la blonde, espérant la soulager. Regina savait qu'elle devait retirer la flèche si la princesse voulait guérir. A genou au-dessus du corps toujours inerte d'Emma, la brigande posa sa main gauche le plus près possible de la perforation, appuyant au maximum, profitant de l'état inconscient de la victime. Son autre main vint se saisir du bois de la flèche. Elle tremblait, observant les traits gracieux de la princesse. Ses lèvres d'ordinaire rosée, blanchissait lentement, mais Regina l'avait remarqué. Elle compta jusqu'à trois puis tira d'un coup sec.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent durant quelques secondes, incertaine de son environnement. Des murs en écorces, une table en bois carrée, deux tabourets, un bol dessus. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur de la paille alors que sa tête reposait sur un tas de tissus. Elle sentait les gouttes de sueur glisser sur ses tempes, et la chaleur devenait insupportable. Une petite brise s'engouffra dans la caverne, signalant à la princesse que sa veste ainsi que sa chemise était ouverte, mais seulement de deux boutons. Soudain, Emma se souvint des évènements passés. Regina, les pirates, la flèche et l'arrivée devant un arbre étrange.

Du bruit se fit entendre vers la lumière, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre obstrue le soleil. La silhouette se figea à l'entrée avant de venir rapidement vers elle. Les yeux verts reconnurent la hors la loi, qui déposa ce qui semblait être un repas sur la table, avant de s'assoir près d'elle sur la paille.

\- Comment tu te sens ? La brune demanda en posant une main sur le front de la blonde, qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Misérable.

\- C'est la fièvre.

Des doigts délicats enlevèrent un tissu du front de la blonde, avant de le tremper de nouveau dans l'eau et tamponner lentement le front de la victime. Emma scrutait le visage de la latina. Elle n'en revenait pas du revirement de situation qu'elles venaient de vivre. Regina l'avait amené dans sa cachette, prouvant à la princesse qu'elle lui faisait désormais confiance. Sous le froid agréable, les yeux jades se fermèrent, amenant un sourire ravi à s'installer sur les lèvres de la hors la loi.

Constatant que la respiration de la blonde s'était ralentie, Regina décida de la laisser se reposer encore, espérant que le sommeil allait faire tomber la fièvre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la flèche ensanglantée, reposant sur un tonneau. Elle s'en approcha, et d'un geste de la main alluma un feu. Elle laissa le bois s'enflammer, effaçant ce moment déplaisant qu'elle ait eu à sortir cette arme de l'épaule d'Emma.

Deux jours que la princesse dormait, reprenant conscience un instant avant de sombrer de nouveau. Regina s'inquiétait et espérait vraiment, maintenant que la fièvre avait disparu que la princesse retrouve son caractère. Marchant dans la forêt, revenant du village où elle avait volé des vivres, la hors la loi se demandait la raison qui avait poussé la fille de la famille royale à l'aider contre ses pirates. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir. Elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Mais voilà, qu'elle était une nouvelle fois intervenue, la poussant littéralement, lui sauvant la vie. Cherchant une raison, elle entra dans son repère, constatant que la blonde était assise dans le lit, le visage dans ses mains.

Le cœur de la brune rata un battement en voyant la princesse enfin réveillée. La veste bleue arborait un trou au niveau de l'épaule, et quelques gouttes de sang avait tâché le tissu, mais autrement, elle ressemblait toujours à une noble. La latina était sur le point de parler quand les pierres jades se posèrent sur elle, faisant mourir les mots dans sa bouche. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte plus tôt, mais la princesse était belle. Elle dégageait quelque chose de rassurant et bienveillant. Ne souhaitant pas paraitre grossière, Regina s'avança et déposa la nourriture sur la table.

Le silence était entre coupé par les crépitements du feu, brulant dans un tonneau dans un coin de la caverne. Sa couleur orangée éclairait le visage angélique et pâle d'Emma, qui semblait reprendre ses esprits lentement.

\- Depuis combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

\- Deux jours.

Alors qu'elle préparait un repas avec ce qu'elle avait pu voler, Regina se tourna subitement en voyant la blonde se lever déterminée. Elle vacilla légèrement sous les yeux inquiets et en colère de la hors la loi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites enfin ?!

\- Je dois reprendre la route vers le chêne. Mes parents ont besoin de moi. La blonde annonça de façon détachée, faisant un pas avant d'être bloquée par la brune.

\- Vous n'allez nul par dans cet état.

Les yeux verts se plantèrent défiant dans ceux bruns, n'acceptant pas le ton employé. La détermination était évidente sur les traits de la latina, qui ne bougea pas, consciente qu'elle outrepassait.

\- Si nous devons partir, nous le ferons demain, lorsque vous aurez repris des forces, et non en ressemblant à un linge. Maintenant, vous vous asseyez et mangez.

Un sourcil se arqua sur le visage pâle, incrédule de l'aplomb de la hors la loi. Elle osait lui donner des ordres, à elle, la princesse du royaume. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait osé, et voilà, qu'elle tombait sur cette femme. Emma esquissa un sourire amusée sous la confiance débordante de la jeune femme, et s'assit en silence. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la lumière, elle constata que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, réduisant la lumière du jour dans l'endroit étriqué, laissant place à l'ombre de la nuit.

Seul le feu les éclairait à présent, alors qu'elles partageaient un repas. Assise en face d'elle, Emma scruta un instant la brune dont les traits semblaient plus fatigués que deux jours plus tôt. Son épaule ne la tirait plus, elle l'avait visiblement soigné de cette blessure.

\- Je pensais que les princesses savaient que fixer quelqu'un était impoli.

La blonde réprima un rire, laissant échapper seulement un souffle.

\- Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit que nous partirons demain. Comment se fait-il que vous vous incluez à nouveau dans le voyage ?

Regina posa la cuillère sur la table, et lança nonchalamment la bourse de la princesse sur le bois. Visage fermé, la princesse contempla l'action de la hors la loi. Elle l'avait peut être sauvé, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était prête à lui faire de nouveau confiance. Après tout, elle avait menti sur son identité.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour trouver le chêne.

\- Vous m'avez volé et vous êtes enfuit. Emma rappela faisant hausser les épaules à la brune.

\- Je vole pour survivre.

\- Je vous ai promis de l'or si vous m'aidiez.

\- Vous voulez mon aide ou non ?! S'irrita la latina.

\- Je pense que maintenant que ces pirates vous recherchent pour vous livrer à la Reine de Cœur, vous n'avez plus de porte de sortie pour quitter le royaume. Je me trompe ? Ils ont dû diffuser le message. Regina Mills est dans les environs.

Emma regarda le visage de la latina se décomposer un instant avant de se fermer de nouveau sous cette révélation. Pour confirmer sa déclaration, les doigts pâles s'emparèrent de l'affiche, dans la poche de sa veste et la posa violemment au centre de la table, faisant vibrer les deux bols à présent vide de nourriture. De doigts tremblants, la hors la loi, déplia l'avis de recherche, retenant une larme de couler sur sa joue.

\- Vous m'avez menti sur votre identité, et vous pensez que je peux à nouveau vous faire confiance ?! La princesse réprimanda visiblement attristée.

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous dire qui j'étais. Et si vous m'aviez livré à la Reine ?! Regina s'énerva sous le comportement déplacé du sang royal.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ? Vous saviez que la Reine a ensorcelé mes parents. Je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur. Et quoi que vous lui avait fait, vous ne méritez pas de mourir.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si obstinée à l'idée de me sauver la vie ?

\- Vous pouvez remercier mes parents pour cela. Ils m'ont appris que chaque vie est importante. Emma confessa nostalgique. Par ailleurs, merci de m'avoir soigné.

Regina Mills resta interdite sous la voix profonde et sérieuse de la blonde. Elle en savait trop à présent. Pourtant, la latina ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir à la recherche du chêne toute seule. Avec le manque de pratique de la princesse, elle pourrait arriver à se perdre dans la forêt. Et puis, elle ne voulait plus vivre sous l'influence de sa mère. Elle ne supportait plus d'entendre tous les malheurs qu'elle infligeait à la famille royale. Quand elle voyait Emma si dévouer à ses parents, elle se rappelait ce que signifiait le mot famille.

\- Si je ne voulais pas vous aider, je ne vous aurais pas soigné. Vous pouvez reprendre votre or.

\- Non. C'est ce que je vous ai promis pour votre aide. Donc vous allez me conduire au chêne.

\- Entendu. Regina opina sentant le poids dans son cœur s'évaporer.

* * *

C'était l'aurore lorsqu'Emma ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi, et les bruits des brins de pailles qui se frottaient régulièrement entre eux, la laissait penser que la hors la loi non plus n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil. Cela se confirma quand les yeux verts de la princesse se posèrent sur la silhouette de Regina, attablée, dans ses pensées. Le bol en suspend devant sa bouche, la brune ne clignait pas des yeux, fixant le lever du soleil dont les rayons commençaient à peine à réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Bizarrement, Emma fut soulagée de constater que cette fois-ci, la latina ne lui avait pas fait faux bond. De toute manière cela aurait été stupide en soit étant donné qu'elles étaient dans son repère. Pourtant, malgré ce qu'elle avait appris hier dans leur discussion, son altesse se questionnait toujours sur le revirement de la brune. Désormais elle voulait l'aider à trouver le chêne, alors qu'il y avait encore trois jours, elle l'avait laissé dans les bois. Ce n'était pas cohérent. Cependant, la blonde avait bien senti la détermination de la hors la loi à l'accompagner dans sa quête, si bien que cela l'avait troublé.

Les doigts pâle récupèrent l'épée posée au sol, avant de se lever sous les yeux surpris bruns, et de ranger l'arme à sa hanche. Elle ferma également les boutons de sa veste, encore ouvert pour surveiller la plaie bandée, et se dirigea vers sa besace, tirant les lacets. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua la latina éteindre le feu avec l'eau qui restait dans son bol, puis attraper son carquois et son arc. Un rictus passa sur les lèvres de la blonde.

\- Vous avez bien une épée. Regina souligna en passant la sangle de son carquois sur sa poitrine.

\- Chacun son arme. Emma rigola amusée de la réaction offusquée de la brune.

\- Cela m'évite de me mettre à découvert. Précisa la hors la loi en passant devant la princesse, sortant de la caverne.

\- Oh, mais je n'ai rien dit.

\- Vous n'en pensez pas moins, Princesse. La latina trancha boudeuse.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente de ce qualificatif que lui accordait la latina. Les rennes de Flocon entre ses doigts, elle s'ajusta sur la selle afin d'être confortable avant de répéter pour la deuxième fois, amusée.

\- Ne vous ai-je pas demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme cela ?! J'ai un prénom pourtant simple.

\- Cela vous correspond bien. Vous avez des manières.

\- Et vous en manquez cruellement. Mais puisque je suis une princesse, je suppose que vous n'ayez rien contre le fait de marcher ?! N'est-ce pas ?! Emma questionna joueuse.

\- Vous n'allez pas oser. La hors la loi rigola sentant une supercherie.

Les épaules couvertes par la veste bleue se haussèrent. Un léger sifflement résonna dans les bois, puis le cheval se mit à avancer, sous les yeux incrédules de la brune. La bouche ouverte, elle n'en revenait pas. La princesse venait d'oser. La latina gloussa lentement, amusée par leur chamaillerie. Elle aimait bien le caractère de la blonde. Un savant mélange entre la royauté et l'enfance.

S'apercevant que sa compagnie était déjà particulièrement loin devant, ayant rejoint le sentier principal, Regina prit les jambes à son coup pour la rattraper. La journée commençait bien, soupira-t-elle une fois qu'elle était derrière la monture. Bornée, elle avait refusé plusieurs fois de monter à cheval lorsque la princesse le lui avait demandé, afin d'avancer plus vite. C'était sa façon à elle, de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Et voir la blonde s'énerver la rendait d'humeur agréable.

\- Montez. Ordonna Emma en stoppant de nouveau son cheval.

\- Non. Répondit simplement la hors la loi en continuant son chemin.

La princesse se pinça fortement l'arrête de son nez avant de prendre une résolution. Elle tapa des talons amenant Flocon à passer au trot. Arrivée à hauteur de la brune, elle l'attrapa facilement par sa ceinture, la montant sur la nuque du cheval. Enragée par l'audace de la blonde, le dos lui faisant face, et l'air lui manquant du à sa position, Regina commença à crier de la laisser descendre. Elle sentit la main de la princesse se poser sur le bas de son dos pour la stabiliser dans ses mouvements, avant que la monture ne se mette au galop.

La terre se décollait du sol, se collant sur le visage de la latina qui ne cessait pas de hurler contre la blonde qui semblait s'amuser de cette situation. Finalement après deux minutes, le cheval se stoppa lentement, et Emma fit descendre la hors la loi, qui la fusillait de son regard. Le fou rire de la princesse retentit dans toute la forêt en constatant l'effet de sa course sur la coiffure et le visage, à présent couvert de petite traces de terre, de Regina. Cependant, ayant pitié de la tenue de la brune, la fille du Roi lui lança une bourse pleine d'eau.

Les yeux verts regardèrent troublés l'eau glisser entre les doigts hâlés avant de venir nettoyer le visage du bandit. Une goutte glissa des lèvres jusqu'au menton, amenant Emma à réaliser que la latina possédait une cicatrice sur sa lèvre supérieure. Une sensation étrange, chaude s'empara de son estomac. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger sous ce spectacle. Le soleil caressait la joue olive et illuminait son regard qui de noir, devint noisette. Les deux femmes se toisèrent un long moment, comme cela, interdites.

Regina ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du visage stoïque de la princesse. Elle la fixait avec une intensité telle qu'elle pouvait sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues. Malgré l'eau glacée répandu sur son visage, la chaleur montait dans le cou de la hors la loi. Et ce fut comme cela, sous ces yeux jades que sa colère s'envola. Avec un éclaircissement de gorge, elle tendit la bourse avec un remerciement que la blonde balaya d'un revers de main, avant de monter de nouveau sur son cheval.

Main tendue vers la latina, Emma reprenait ses esprits. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver à fixer sa compagnie de la sorte. Mais lorsque la brune attrapa sa main pour se situer derrière elle, sa poitrine contre son dos, la sensation dans sa poitrine s'emballa. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses doigts fourmillaient contre les rennes, sa gorge devint sèche. Souffrait-elle à nouveau de la fièvre ?

La journée s'était terminée sans encombre, s'enfonçant dans la forêt sous les plaintes récurrentes de la latina, qui rouspétait de la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Emma la comprenait, elle avait voyagé une fois avec son père, et à la fin du trajet qui fut relativement court, elle ne sentait plus son fessier. Elles avaient fait du cheval toute la journée, elle n'osait pas imaginer la douleur que pouvait ressentir la hors la loi.

Elles s'arrêtèrent quand les rayons du soleil prenant leur teinte rougeâtre. Emma accrocha sa monture autour d'un tronc d'arbre, décidant de dormir contre cette nuit. Alors qu'elle détachait sa besace pour la cacher proche du campement, elle remarqua la brune faire un cercle de cailloux et commencer à allumer un feu pour se réchauffer de la fraicheur de la nuit. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres en observant Regina marcher bizarrement, réprimant des grossièretés à mesure de ses pas.

\- J'ai repéré un village sur notre route. Lança la latina continuant de préparer le feu. Il nous faut manger ce soir.

\- Très bien. Allons-y.

\- A pied.

La blonde gloussa sous le ton déterminé de sa compagnie, la laissant emboiter le pas, son arc sur le dos. Elles marchaient de pas rapide vers le village, à quelques mètres de leur campement. Lorsqu'elles y arrivèrent, les yeux bruns scrutèrent les alentours, et les offres que le hameau avait à offrir. Elle avait repéré un étalage de légume et fruits en passant assez loin des habitations, mais sa vue ne la trompait jamais, surtout quand elle avait faim. Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen d'atteindre la nourriture sans se faire voir, la princesse allait sortir des branchages.

\- Non.

Regard incrédule sur le visage, la fille du Roi ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elles restaient cachées derrière des branches, à observer le village. Elle avait de l'argent.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je vous rappelle qu'on ne peut pas se montrer. Je suis recherchée par la Reine de Cœur, et vous. Vous êtes la princesse du royaume. La hors la loi rappela d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Je vous l'accorde, mais comment on fait pour payer dans ce cas ?

Les yeux rivés sur les habitants qui circulaient dans le village, le silence répondait à la question. Sourcils froncés, la princesse posa ses yeux accusateurs sur le profil du bandit. Elle se souvint alors de ce que lui avait avoué la latina. Elle volait pour survivre.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non. Emma cria presque, déterminée. Il est hors de question de voler ses pauvres gens.

\- Qui a dit que vous alliez voler ?! Regina ironisa sur un ton innocent, se levant.

\- Vous ou moi. Personne ne va voler quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne veux pas louper encore un repas. Si cela vous en dit, bien. La brune annonça, quittant la cachette sous le visage énervé de sa compagnie.

Elle suivit à contre cœur la brune qui s'aventurait derrière les habitations, glissant contre les feuilles des arbres, évitant les fenêtres des maisons avec expertises. Emma se rendit compte alors qu'elle devait faire cela tous les jours pour pouvoir se nourrir. Cet aspect de la vie de la hors la loi, la princesse l'avait omis sans vraiment le vouloir. Elles étaient si différentes, et en même temps tellement pareilles. Regina devait se battre pour survivre, tandis que la blonde attendait que la nourriture vienne à elle.

Elle observa la latina attendre patiemment que le vendeur de légume ne s'éclipse quelques secondes pour chiper des tomates, un pain, des carottes. De pas pressés, Regina se cacha de nouveau derrière les habitations, planquant son butin dans une souche, avant de faire de même pour les fruits. Main sur son manche d'épée, Emma sortit de sa cachette, et après chaque passage de la brune, déposait anonymement des pièces d'or, couvrant largement la dépense.

Lorsque la hors la loi eut finit son tour de marché clandestin, la blonde la rejoignit feignant sa culpabilité. Les yeux aux ciels, la brune ne releva pas, lançant le pain dans les mains de la princesse qui l'attrapa. Un sourire satisfait glissa sur ses lèvres aussitôt que la latina reprit le chemin du camp.

Les carottes embrochées sur des branches de bois, elles cuisaient silencieusement au feu de bois, pendant que les tomates étaient consommées par les deux femmes, chacune de part et d'autre du feu. Les yeux verts n'arrivaient pas à se détacher des lèvres rouge sang de la brune, qui dégustait son légume en fixait le crépitement des flammes. Depuis leur chamaillerie à cheval, Emma n'arrivait pas à chasser le sentiment étrange qui avait pris possession de sa poitrine. Elle pouvait le comparer aux flammes grandissantes du feu, brulant lentement les carottes.

Regina attrapa une première branche, puis leva les yeux vers la blonde avant de lui tendre gentiment. Un sourcil arqué prit possession du visage de la princesse, chose par laquelle la brune haussa les épaules, comme si de rien n'était. La blonde attendit que sa compagnie se serve également avant de commencer à manger. Mais sans s'en rendre compte, Emma entama une conversation.

\- Est-ce que cela fait longtemps que vous fuyez la Reine de Cœur ?

La princesse vit le regard de la brune assombrir de tristesse sous la question. Elle mâchait lentement comme si des souvenirs venaient faire éruption devant se yeux. Les revivant encore.

\- Deux ans maintenant. Et même si des gens m'aident de temps à autre, je ne veux pas que la Reine les punisse pour cela. C'est la raison pour laquelle, je ne veux pas me montrer. Vous comprenez ?

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ceux qui… Emma commença n'ayant pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- Elle leur a arraché le cœur sans sourciller. Elle est juste… cruelle. Révéla la brune en essuyant une larme isolée.

\- J'ai pu le constater. La princesse soupira en glissant un doigt sur l'étui de l'épée.

Le geste ne passa inaperçu sous les yeux bruns.

\- A qui appartient cette épée ?

\- Mon père. C'est lui-même qui m'a initié au combat.

\- Et votre mère vous laisse apprendre ?! La hors la loi questionna surprise.

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix, si je puis dire. Je suis assidue au combat plutôt qu'au protocole. Emma gloussa se remémorant la fois où la reine l'avait surprise dans le jardin du château, s'entrainant en robe, au lieu de suivre le cour de prestance.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne guère ? Pourtant vous avez des manières.

\- Je n'ai pas de manière. La blonde s'offusqua sous les mots de la latina.

\- Bien sûr que si vous en avez !

Sous le regard interloqué de la blonde, Regina se leva, et prit une pose hilarante. Elle envoya sa main derrière, dans un geste qui suggérait qu'elle portait une cape, exagérant outrageusement son geste. Emma regardait la scène amusée de voir la hors la loi si libre dans son comportement, au point de se moquer d'elle. La brune continuait d'argumenter ses propos sous la négation évidente de la princesse, qui n'arrêtait pas de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Il ne faut pas que j'oublie. Regina continua en pointant un doigt vers le cheval mangeant plus loin, seul. Votre façon de toujours donner votre main pour que je puisse monter. Elle ajouta en se rasseyant pour terminer le repas, croquant dans la carotte.

\- Cela s'appelle de la courtoisie. Emma expliqua en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Vous êtes une femme, pas un homme.

\- Certes, mais je suis la cavalière. Mais puisque vous le prenez comme cela, je ne vous aiderais plus.

\- Ne le prenez pas comme cela. La brune rigola gentiment en constatant qu'elle avait froissé la princesse. Vos manières sont plutôt charmantes.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux femmes, qui réalisaient chacune de leur côté les paroles qui flottaient dans la nuit. La brune ferma les yeux de honte en constatant que ses pensées avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle venait d'avouer à la blonde que son attitude de chevalier la charmait. S'il n'y avait que cela qui faisait le charme de la princesse. Regina adorait son attitude enfantine qui faisait apparition de temps à autre, et surtout son caractère. Emma ne fléchissait jamais devant elle, et c'était ce qui l'amusait le plus.

Les yeux verts se posèrent ronds, sur la hors la loi, dont le visage était baissé. Venait-elle de bien entendre les mots que Regina venait de prononcer ? « _Vos manières sont plutôt charmantes_ ». Pourquoi ses paroles augmentaient les battements de son cœur, et amenait ses joues à rougir. Sa gorge se dessécha en un temps record, l'obligeant à déglutir plusieurs fois. La brune la trouvait charmante. Elles se chamaillaient depuis leur rencontre. Sentant que sa compagnie était mal à l'aise de ses mots, Emma décida de faire semblant.

\- Lorsque mes parents se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, alors que ma mère était poursuivie par les gardes de la Reine de Cœur, elle avait été prise au piège par mon père, dans un filet, car elle lui avait volé une bague. Emma conta, sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Elle avait appelé mon père Charmant dû à ses manières de prince.

\- Ils ont l'air d'avoir vécu une véritable aventure. Regina sourit sous l'histoire de la blonde.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée ! Rigola la princesse. Ils me manquent.

\- Je me doute oui.

\- Est-ce que vous avez de la famille sur les terres ?

\- J'avais un père. La hors la loi confessa, sentant les larmes lui monter. Mais… elle secoua la tête.

\- Oh. Je suis navrée. La princesse s'excusa sincèrement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

C'était la première fois qu'Emma voyait la fragilité et la sensibilité de la brune. Elle pouvait apercevoir de sa place, les yeux embués de larmes, cachant les iris bruns profonds. Son cœur se serra à l'unique pensée que la latina était triste. L'observant silencieusement, elle crut la voir frissonner. La température était descendue, tout comme la nuit, qui dominait maintenant les bois. Elle se leva pour chercher sa cape dans sa besace. Bien trop perdue dans ses pensées, la hors la loi, sursauta lorsque le tissu fut déposer délicatement sur ses épaules. Par réflexe, sa main voulu se poser sur le vêtement, mais n'attrapa qu'une peau chaude et douce. Lentement, elle tourna la tête, cherchant des pierres de jades. Ces dernières la fixaient chaleureusement, avant de se fermer quand la blonde se détacha pour reprendre sa place.

\- Merci.

\- Je vous en prie. Emma murmura avec une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire.

* * *

La princesse fut réveillée subitement par une main sur son épaule qui la secouait fermement. Son regard se porta sur la brune affolée, pressée qui scrutait les environs. Des voix d'homme se laissaient entendre dans la forêt, trop proche pour être une coïncidence. Regina portait toujours la cape bleue cobalt, à présent lacée autour de son cou, son arc dans sa main droite.

\- Chut. Elle ordonna en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Les doigts sur l'étui de son épée, Emma comprenait l'état d'alerte dans lequel se trouvait la latina. Les bruits se rapprochaient considérablement de leur campement, des sabots de chevaux retentissaient entre les arbres. La brune s'écarta de la fille du Roi pour se couvrir les traces du feu, l'étouffant avec de la terre. Ce fut alors qu'une flèche vint se loger sur le tronc, ratant de peu le visage de la latina.

\- Elle est là ! Regina Mills ! Hurla une voix d'homme.

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de sortir son épée qu'un chevalier noir l'attaqua, la faisant tomber au sol. Regina était stoïque non loin, avant que des bras ne l'attrapent sous les épaules.

\- Non ! La hors la loi cria se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans cette situation, son arc tombant au sol.

Les gardes de la Reine de Cœur les avaient retrouvés, et venaient pour la fugitive. Le cri de la latina alerta la princesse qui décocha un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen de son agresseur, le dégageant. Sans réfléchir, elle récupéra l'arc de la brune. Du regard, elle remarqua Regina trainée par un garde, à l'autre bout du camp. Paniquant, elle chercha le carquois de la brune, et une fois trouver, elle attrapa une flèche, arma et tira. Le chevalier noir qui tirait la hors la loi vers son cheval, s'écroula au sol, mort flèche dans son dos. La latina eut à peine le temps de se remettre, se tournant vers la blonde, qu'elle fit les gros yeux.

\- Dernière toi !

Emma évita de justesse le poing d'un autre garde. Elle se demanda alors combien ils étaient. Cette question resta en suspens, lorsque le chevalier sortit un couteau de sa hanche, menaçant la princesse avec. Reculant lentement, elle vit une flèche se loger dans sa poitrine, le figeant un instant avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qui avait tiré aussi précisément. Capturant son étui du regard, la blonde se précipita dessus, dégageant l'épée, laissant l'acier s'illuminer avec les premiers rayons du soleil.

Soulagée que la princesse n'ait rien, et d'avoir réussi à la protéger, Regina baissa son arc, l'observant récupérer son épée. Cependant, le soulagement fut d'une courte durée lorsqu'une lame appuya sur son dos, et qu'un bras vint encercler son cou.

\- Lâche ton arc. Ordonna une voix masculine.

Le vêtement noir frottait contre le menton de la brune qui regardait la princesse combattre à l'épée avec un autre garde. Le choc des armes retentissait dans la forêt, accompagné par des grognements sous l'effort. Les yeux bruns observaient les pirouettes expertes de la fille du Roi ainsi que son jeu de jambe et la façon dont la lame suivait ses mouvements. Finalement, sans trop de suspens, l'épée s'immisça dans le ventre du garde avant d'être retirée subitement, ensanglantée.

Le cœur de la blonde s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la fugitive, prise en otage par le dernier garde. Elle tenta un pas tout en murmurant le prénom de la latina, qui tenta de bouger avant de grimacer.

\- Pas un pas de plus, ou bien c'est son cœur que je ramène à la Reine.

Figée sur place, la mâchoire serrée, Emma scrutait les yeux désolés et apeurés de la brune impuissante. L'arc à ses pieds, elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défaire de l'emprise du chevalier. Le poids de l'épée dans sa main, elle resserra sa poigne, tandis que le garde reculait, entrainant la latina avec lui. Malgré que la hors la loi laisse glisser ses pieds sur la terre, elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de la princesse.

\- Regina. Emma appela désemparée.

Le regard de la brune se posa sur le visage de la princesse, attristé et en colère en même temps. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire. Sans elle, Regina n'aurait jamais compris le sens du mot famille, et surtout n'aurais jamais apprécié la compagnie de quelqu'un. Elle avait appris grâce à la blonde que tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, et que des personnes ont le cœur sur la main. La pointe du couteau contre sa colonne vertébrale, la semelle de ses chaussures frottait les feuilles, la terre, résistant à ce mouvement de recul.

Les pierres jades suivirent ceux bruns glissés sur le métal de l'épée. Le gris était par endroit recouvert de rouge, l'extrémité dégoulinante de ce liquide visqueux. Emma eut alors une idée. Alertée par une possibilité de sortie, elle s'autorisa un pas presque invisible. Les iris bruns dans les siennes, elle essaya de lui faire passer un message, hochant sa tête, espérant avoir l'accord et la compréhension de la fugitive. Elle hocha la tête à son tour.

Comme au ralenti, la brune regarda la blonde faire tourner l'épée au-dessus de sa tête, avant de s'agenouiller dans le mouvement, lançant de toutes ses forces l'arme. Les yeux écarquillés, la latina glissa dans les bras du garde, évitant la lame qui se logea violemment dans la poitrine du chevalier noire. Accroupie sur le sol, le visage de la hors la loi se tourna vers le corps sans vie du garde, épée dressée vers le ciel. Interdite devant cette vision spectaculaire, Regina se leva lentement.

\- Ca va ? Demanda la princesse en posant une main sur l'épaule de la latina qui fixait toujours l'arme.

\- C'était… un putain de mouvement. La hors la loi jura soupirant que la forêt soit de nouveau tranquille.

\- Mon père a tué un dragon avec.

\- Vraiment ?!

Emma s'approcha du corps, puis retira l'épée de son père de sa prison, sous le regard étonné de la brune, qui n'en revenait toujours pas de cette information. La blonde affirma de la tête, avant de lui passer devant tout en essuyant la lame sur une feuille. Regina, elle, récupéra son arc, non sans l'inspecter sous tous les angles.

\- Vous savez également manier un arc. La latina commenta en se souvenant du sauvetage de la fille du Roi.

\- Ma mère.

\- Donc en plus de l'épée, l'arc ?!

\- Je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise.

\- Autrement dit, j'ai eu de la chance. Regina ironisa tout en rangeant le camp dans le but de partir.

\- Si cela vous fait plaisir. La princesse répondit amusée, en accrochant sa besace à Flocon, toujours en alerte. Tout doux mon beau.

La blonde caressait tendrement sa monture sous le regard attendrie de la brune qui se rendit alors compte en se baissant, qu'elle portait toujours la cape au tissu royal. Tout en défaisant le lacet, elle s'approchait de la princesse.

\- Vous pouvez la garder. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Le ton de voix employé laissait entendre que l'offre était sincère et généreuse, ce qui fit presque rougir les joues hâlées. Le bandit dû se détourner pour ne pas satisfaire la blonde en lui montrant que son geste avait été apprécié. Elle captura alors une silhouette animal non loin. Un sourire radieux prit possession de son visage. Elle profita de l'inattention de sa compagnie pour rejoindre le cheval d'un des gardes. Regina lui caressa gentiment le museau, puis son front le familiarisant avec son odeur, avant d'attraper ses rennes.

En selle, Emma regarda la brune arriver avec un autre cheval, une mine soulagée imprimée sur son visage. Le cœur de la blonde accéléra en observant la latina marcher avec l'animal à ses côtés, cape bleue cobalt sur les épaules, telle une véritable princesse. Son estomac se tordit, en imaginant Regina dans une robe digne des plus grands royaumes. Elle serait magnifique, bien qu'elle le soit déjà. Le souffle de la princesse se coupa sous cette révélation.

\- Princesse ?! La fugitive appela confuse de son absence.

Les pierres jades se posèrent sur son visage désormais au même niveau que le sien. Un sourire narquois glissa sur les lèvres de la latina, qui se pavanait sur le dos du cheval noir. Amusée par ce comportement typique de la brunette, la blonde siffla faisant avancer son cheval.

Elles rejoignirent rapidement le sentier principal, marchant sur la terre. Carte entre ses mains, Emma cherchait la prochaine route à prendre. Elles avaient pratiquement atteint le sud de la Forêt Enchantée, frôlant avec la limite du royaume des Charmants. La princesse n'avait jamais franchi les frontières du royaume, et savait qu'une fois chose faite, son autorité cesserait de fonctionner, bien que son usage n'avait pas été requis depuis le début de son aventure. Les pirates, puis les gardes, n'avaient même pas remarqué son titre, ou alors ne l'avait pas soulevé, et cela n'avait pas empêché son agression.

Regina regardait le paysage serein défilé sous les sabots de son cheval. Elle appréciait pouvoir monter à nouveau, et non supporter un kilomètre de plus sur l'arrière de Flocon. A l'inverse de ce dernier, sa monture était totalement noire, et ses pâtes plus musclés ainsi que les sabots plus large. Ce n'était pas forcément un cheval de course, mais il supportait bien la marche. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle avait repris la route, la frontière des terres royales laissant place au royaume des Midas, proche de celui de la Reine de Cœur. La brune frissonna en repensant au château.

\- Je m'ennuis. Emma se plaignit en soupirant tel un enfant.

Un gloussement s'échappa des lèvres pulpeuses sans qu'elle n'ait pu le retenir.

\- Il y a un village non loin de là. Nous pourrions nous y arrêter pour manger. La brune informa continuant l'avancée, tentant un regard vers la princesse qui roulait son cou.

\- Vous voulez dire, pour voler et ensuite manger. Emma corrigea sur un ton de reproche.

\- Non. Je connais la personne qui tient la taverne. C'est un ami.

\- Vous avez des amis ? La blonde s'étonna.

\- Bien sûr. Ne faites pas l'étonner. La latina répondit offusquer par la réaction de sa compagnie.

Elles arrivèrent bien vite au village. La princesse vit du coup de l'œil, la fugitive soulever le capuchon pour le poser sur ses cheveux, cachant les traits de son visage au plus yeux des villageois. Les habitants s'écartaient sur leur passage. La blonde se décontracta en se rendant compte qu'une fois sortit de ses terres, son visage était inconnu. Regina devait le savoir en proposant de s'arrêter à la taverne. C'était fou comme tous les hameaux pouvaient se ressembler, remarqua la princesse en descendant de sa monture au même instant que la brunette. Les mêmes petites maisons avec leur toit de paille, leurs fenêtres aux carreaux si épais qu'il était impossible d'y voir au travers. Les portes en bois brute contractaient avec les murs de pierre mal taillée. Son château lui manquait un peu.

La fugitive poussa la porte de la taverne retirant la capuche au même instant. L'endroit était plutôt désert vu l'heure qu'il était. Le soleil avait dépassé son zénith depuis quelques heures déjà, signalant le milieu d'après-midi. Emma la suivait mal à l'aise dans un tel environnement. La brunette se doutait bien qu'elle n'avait jamais dû mettre les pieds dans un commerce, en dehors de son château, vu son rang.

\- Sofia ! Salua un homme avec un accent prononcé, derrière son comptoir. Je te sers quoi ma belle ?

Sous ce terme, Emma grimaça. Son estomac tourna, la brulant vilainement. Soudainement, elle ne savait pas si elle souhaitait s'arrêter dans cette auberge, dont le serveur fixait avec un sourire prédateur la brune.

\- Robin. Peux-tu nous servir deux bières s'il te plait.

Sans plus de formalité, Regina partit s'installer à une table, entrainant la blonde avec elle. Assis à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, elles attendirent leur boisson, qui n'arrivèrent que très peu de temps après. L'homme se postant les mains à plat sur la table, son visage tourné vers la latina qui ne regardait que la princesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu as déserté ses terres depuis un long moment.

\- Tu connais parfaitement la raison. La hors la loi répondit en sirotant la bière.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans ce cas ?

Robin posait beaucoup trop de question pensa la blonde en fronçant les sourcils sur le profil du patron. Une intuition étrange s'empara du corps de la princesse. Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir cette impression. Regina dévisagea intensément son ami, cherchant son intention.

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions aujourd'hui. Cela ne t'a jamais ennuyé mes jours d'absences.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur toi et ta compagnie. Robin déclara en posant pour la première fois son regard sur la blonde.

Emma arqua un sourcil sous cette annonce. Evidemment qu'il savait quelque chose. Soudain, un pied vint percuter son tibia la faisant presque crier de douleur. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux bruns, la dissuadant de faire quelque chose de stupide.

\- Quel genre de rumeur Robin.

L'homme s'approcha, se penchant sur ses mains toujours à plat sur le bois, puis d'une voix murmurée afin que personne n'entende, il avertit les deux femmes.

\- Vous devriez partir d'ici, Regina. Les gardes de la Reine rôdent non-stop par ici. Ta tête est mise à prix. La Princesse n'est pas en sureté avec toi.

La brune baissa son visage honteuse, et coupable d'entrainer Emma dans cette histoire sordide. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la réconfortant. Les pierres jades regardaient s'échange non sans une boule dans l'estomac. L'homme savait qui elle était, et malgré son intuition, il cherchait à les aider.

\- Ecoutez Princesse. Le chêne n'est pas loin d'ici. Le patron informa sérieusement, gardant sa voix au volume minimum. Vous y serez demain, mais Regina doit se mettre en sûreté.

Bien qu'elle soit en accord avec les mots de Robin, la blonde n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Quelque chose sonnait faux dans sa voix. Emma captura du mouvement aux carreaux de la taverne. Plusieurs silhouettes familières passaient et revenaient dehors. L'homme suivit le regard vert puis se tourna rapidement.

\- Partez. Vite. Robin s'affola. Des gardes sont là. Porte arrière.

Debout, main sur son épée, la princesse s'apprêtait à combattre quand une main la tira subitement vers l'arrière de la taverne. Regina s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, passer la blonde avant de la refermer. S'appuyant contre au même moment où les chevaliers noirs entrèrent dans le commerce.

Bras sur sa poitrine, les pierres jades fixaient confuse et énerver la fugitive. Elle n'en revenait pas de son comportement. Elle avait agi à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait pu connaitre au cours de ces plusieurs jours passés avec elle. Comme si elle était devenue une fille à nouveau.

\- Il nous a livré. Emma brisa le silence.

\- Je sais. Mais il s'est racheté en nous permettant de nous enfuir.

Ne souhaitant pas se disputer avec la brune, la princesse décida de reprendre la route. Elle contourna le bâtiment, évitant soigneusement les fenêtres, sentant la présence de la hors la loi derrière elle. Pourquoi est-ce que ce sentiment désagréable demeurait toujours dans sa poitrine ? Elle avait la sensation d'être trahit. Comme son cœur avait été brisé en mille morceaux. Et en même temps, elle était en colère de l'évidente complicité des deux amis. Ce dernier les avait dénoncés aux gardes. Il avait travaillé pour la Reine. Sentant la rage lui monter au nez, Emma inspira profondément, avant de souffler vidant ses poumons de tout leur air.

Regina n'osait plus dire un mot. Trop de choses défilaient dans sa tête. Son ami d'enfance l'avait vendu à la Reine de Cœur. Il l'avait trahit avant de les aider à s'enfuir. Quel serait le prix de cette trahison ? Elle espérait vraiment qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Le connaissant, il arriverait à balader facilement les gardes, leur faisant croire qu'il n'avait pas pu les retenir et les conduire sur une mauvaise piste. Elle n'aurait pas dû revenir aussi proche du royaume de la Reine. Elle mettait des personnes en danger, en plus de la princesse à présent. Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit tout son être. Toutes les choses qu'elle avait vécues refirent surface, l'étouffant à petit feu.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs violents, la brune n'avait pas fait attention, percutant le dos de la blonde qui s'était arrêtée de marcher, se stoppant à l'angle d'une maison, non loin de la taverne.

\- BORDEL ! C'EST QUOI ENCORE ….

Une main vint se poser sur sa bouche. Un corps la poussa contre le mur de la maison, le buste de la blonde contre le sien. Elles étaient tellement proche que la fugitive en perdu son air. Les yeux colériques, un index sur les lèvres fines, Emma lui demandait de se taire. Des voix d'homme atteignirent leurs oreilles, signalant que les chevaliers noirs étaient toujours présents. Les doigts hâlés se posèrent sur ceux pâles, pressant légèrement.

Concentrée sur les voix des hommes, la princesse fixait le mur de la chaumière, lâchant la pression sur la bouche de la latina. Son corps était toujours proche de la hors la loi, dont le souffle court glissait sur la mâchoire de la blonde. Elles restèrent comme cela, jusqu'à que le bruit distinct de sabot ne se fasse entendre sur les pavés. Emma fut la première à bouger, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que sa présence avait troublé la brunette au point de la paralyser.

\- Ils sont partis.

Les yeux verts scrutèrent la fugitive qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours le dos au mur. Son visage affichait de la confusion. La princesse comprenait la réaction de sa compagnie. Elle devait se demander comment un ami pouvait la trahir. Comme si son regard l'avait perturbé, les yeux bruns se posèrent sur elle encore tout retourné. Un sourire timide prit possession des lèvres pulpeuses, puis la latina rejoignit la blonde.

Elles récupérèrent leur monture, puis quittèrent le hameau. Elles terminèrent la journée en silence. Emma ne souhaitait pas aborder le comportement décalé de la brune, surtout qu'elle avait failli les exposer en criant contre elle. La colère subsistait toujours autant dans sa poitrine, ainsi que le goût amer dans sa bouche. Elle jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers la brunette, qui fixait le sentier littéralement perdu dans ses pensées les plus secrètes. Elle ignorait qui était ce Robin, mais il avait clairement troublé la latina.

Assise auprès du feu, Regina laissait les flammes monter vers le ciel étoilé de l'automne, espérant qu'elles emportent tous ses mauvais souvenirs avec elles. La cape bleue couvrait son corps, la protégeant du froid humide de cette soirée. La princesse ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis la taverne, si bien que la brune sentait son absence, malgré leur proximité. Les yeux bruns se posèrent sur le visage de la blonde impassible. Les prunelles émeraude regardaient les flammes jouer entre elles, tandis que les doigts de sa main droite trituraient le pendentif passivement. La hors la loi s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir accepté d'accompagner la princesse dans ce voyage. Elle aurait tout simplement pu lui indiquer le chemin, puis lui souhaiter bonne chance. Non. Au lieu de cela, elle la mettait en danger en lui promettant de l'amener à ce foutu arbre. Elles avaient failli se faire tuer deux fois déjà, et devaient échapper aux gardes qui les pourchassaient sans cesse. Désormais, elle se doutait que la Reine était au courant de sa compagnie, et de son titre.

* * *

Le reflet de sa fille illumina le miroir. Elle n'avait pas changé en deux ans. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi bruns, son teint hâlé et son insouciance présente. Lorsqu'un garde l'informa que sa fille était avec une compagnie, elle s'attendait à un homme. Notamment Robin. Cependant, le miroir afficha un visage encore plus familier. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux verts, une veste clairement princière. Princesse Emma. Sa fille était avec la Princesse, fille de Snow White et Charmant. Comment osait-elle lui faire cela à elle ?! Sa mère !

De colère, le verre se brisa, cassant le reflet en deux morceaux, bien au milieu. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la fille de ses ennemies les ramener. Non. Elle avait attendu tellement d'année pour se venger, que ce n'était pas une gamine de 20 années qui allait lui prendre sa vengeance. Elle se devait d'intervenir, et elle savait parfaitement quand et comment.

Décidée, elle ordonna à ses gardes de se retirer des terres, et surtout, les informa que pour le moment, sa fille n'était plus une priorité. Le chevalier questionna sa décision. Ce dernier comprit que sa question était de trop, critiquant l'ordre de la Reine de Cœur. D'un geste net de la main, la nuque de l'homme craqua, le bruit résonnait contre les murs froids du château. Elle demanda un nouveau sous-fifre qui arriva aussitôt, vacillant sous le corps sans vie de son camarade.

\- Retirez-vous des terres du royaume, et veillez à laisser ma fille tranquille jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le chevalier opina sans sourciller, ne souhaitant pas finir comme son sosie. Les yeux bruns se posèrent de nouveau sur le miroir, observant les deux jeunes femmes au bord du feu. Si elle devait tuer la Princesse pour arriver à ses fins. Alors soit. Elle s'en donnerait à cœur joie.

* * *

L'humidité tombait sur le camp, annonçant l'arrivée de l'hiver de façon subtil. Les nuits devenaient de plus en plus fraiches, si bien, que dormir à la belle étoile devenait difficile. Le feu arrivait à réchauffer les deux jeunes femmes, toujours éveillées, visage illuminés par la couleur jaune des flammes.

Doigts enfermant le pendentif de sa mère, Emma touchait le caillou encore et encore, se souvenant de l'histoire que sa mère lui avait conté. Cet anneau était celui avec lequel son père l'avait retrouvé, enchanté pour trouver son véritable amour. La bague de fiançailles de sa mère. Elle lui avait confié dans l'espoir qu'un jour, sa fille la porte à son doigt, signe d'un prochain mariage. Un frisson parcouru la princesse, sous la fraicheur de la nuit.

Elle en voulait à la latina. Dieu qu'elle lui en voulait de son comportement dans la taverne, seulement, la blonde était en colère plus contre elle-même que pour la brune. La voir aussi complice avec une autre personne l'avait troublé, pour ne pas dire blesser. Elle avait été stupide de penser que puisque la latina était une hors la loi, elle ne pouvait pas être complice avec quelqu'un, autre que la princesse. Mais alors qu'elle fixait intensément les flammes du feu s'animer, perdue dans ses sentiments contradictoires, la brune vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

Les yeux bruns étaient illuminés par la source de chaleur, les doigts hâlés accrochés sur le tissu de la cape, la drapant à l'intérieur. Le bleu lui allait comme un gant. Regina soupira avant d'ouvrir le côté droit du vêtement, couvrant les épaules de la fille du Roi dans un geste timide. Protégée par le froid et l'humidité par la cape royale, les deux jeunes femmes ne bougeaient pas, épaules contre épaules, visages illuminés par le feu de camp.

\- Je suis désolée. La latina souffla en resserrant sa poignée de tissu.

Un silence lourd s'installa, augmentant la culpabilité de la brunette qui baissa les yeux. La blonde soupira lentement, faisant monter et descendre ses épaules.

\- Vous auriez pu nous faire attraper. Les gardes n'étaient pas loin.

\- J'en suis consciente. J'étais troublée par le fait que Robin m'avait trahit. Regina confessa honteuse. Il est mon ami d'enfance, et voilà qu'il me livre aux gardes de la Reine. Je… Je ne pouvais pas y croire.

A cette révélation, et en entendant la détresse dans la voix de la latina, la princesse tourna son visage, vers celui couvert de honte et remords. Robin n'était qu'un ami d'enfance. La boule qu'elle avait dans l'estomac depuis l'incident s'évapora à cette nouvelle. Bizarrement, Emma se sentait soulagée.

\- Au final, il nous a aidé à nous échapper, et puis, nous avons déjà vaincu des gardes, nous aurions pu recommencer. La princesse déclara jovialement afin d'alléger l'atmosphère pesante.

\- En parlant de cela. Il faudrait que j'apprenne à manier l'épée. Cela pourrait un jour me servir si un garde brise mon arc. La brune songea en réprimant un frisson.

\- En effet. L'épée est une arme facile à prendre en main. Mais nous verrons cela demain. Il se fait tard et la journée a été éprouvante.

Comprenant le message, la hors la loi se leva, laissant la cape à la blonde qui se leva également. Elles se couchèrent chacune au pied d'un arbre, espérant être épargnée par la fraicheur du temps. La chaleur du feu gagna de nouveau la fille du Roi, qui regardait les étoiles au travers des feuillages de la forêt. La vue était splendide, presque irréelle. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'aurait pu dormir à la belle étoile dans les jardins du château. Immergée dans un autre monde, elle fut tirée de ce dernier par des claquements de dent par très discret. Son regard vert se posa sur la brune qui tremblait sous les flammes l'éclairant à peine.

Discrètement, attendant qu'elle s'endorme, la blonde s'avança vers le corps endormi. Un sourire tendre glissa sur les lèvres fines, prenant conscience des traits sereins du visage hâlé, les lèvres pulpeuses à peine entre ouverte, laissant la respiration calme briser le silence. Elle déposa délicatement la cape bleue cobalt sur le corps de la hors la loi, qui se blottit rapidement dedans.

* * *

Le temps était gris, les nuages chargés de pluie, mais aucunes gouttes ne tombaient. Capuche sur sa tête, couvrant ses cheveux blonds, Emma avançait au galop, suivant une Regina lancée à grande vitesse sur l'animal noir. Après un défi enfantin, elles dévalaient les routes de la forêt sur leurs montures respectives.

La hors la loi avait dévoilé à la princesse, qu'enfant, elle montait régulièrement, sautant même des obstacles sous les yeux admiratifs de son père. La blonde n'y avait pas cru, mais à présent, voyant la brune à l'aise dans la course, ne ralentissant même pas lorsqu'un tronc leur barrait la route, elle était impressionnée et admirative. Elles n'avaient pas déterminé de ligne d'arrivée, mais la brune demanda soudainement à son cheval de ralentir, surprenant même la fille de sang royale qui dépassa de quelques mètres sa compagnie, avant de la rejoindre au pas. Emma observa Regina descendre de cheval, caressant gentiment son front, le remerciant pour son effort, avant de sourire narquoisement à la princesse qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Nous sommes arrivés. Il faut couper par les bois. Le chêne est par là, plus loin. La hors la loi expliqua en pointant la forêt. Les chevaux doivent rester ici.

Affirmant de la tête, la blonde descendit de sa monture, le remerciant également avant d'accrocher ses rennes à la même branche que la brune, qui s'aventurait déjà dans la terre, sautant une souche.

Elles marchèrent comme cela pendant de longues minutes, dirigées par la boussole du pirate que la fugitive avait soigneusement volé. La flèche métallique vibrait dans le compas, se figeant dans la direction de la magie. Regina pouvait sentir ses veines bouillir, le pouvoir non loin. La princesse la devança sur un tronc d'arbre fin, veillant à bien mettre un pied devant l'autre avant de se tourner vers les yeux surpris de la brunette. Main tendue vers la latina, Emma attendait sur le tronc qu'elle daigne accepter son aide, l'invitant par un sourire.

Des doigts fins, chaud vinrent frôler la paume fraiche de la princesse qui réprima un frisson sous le contact. Les yeux verts se délectaient du contraste de leurs peaux. Hâlée contre pâle. Reprenant ses esprits, la blonde tira délicatement la fugitive derrière elle, passant aisément l'obstacle. Quand elles descendirent du tronc, elles purent apercevoir un majestueux chêne, seul au milieu d'autres arbres. Le soleil revenu que pour lui, les rayons éclairaient ses feuilles toujours aussi vertes malgré la saison automnale. Des cailloux bordaient son périmètre, le séparant de ses compères. Emma n'en revenait pas. Elles avaient réussi. Regina avait tenu sa promesse.

De pas incertains, apeurés, la princesse avança, suivis par la hors la loi vers le remède du sort. Les yeux émeraude levés vers le ciel, l'arbre dominait clairement la forêt, imposant sa hauteur. Emma sourit heureuse à la brunette qui l'observait. Cette dernière était fière d'avoir pu aider la princesse et sa famille contre sa mère. Elle espérait vraiment que l'essence du chêne pourrait ramener le Roi et la Reine de leur prison de statue.

\- Comment je fais à présent ? La princesse questionna, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre pour obtenir l'essence de cet arbre magique.

\- Selon la légende, l'arbre ne donne son pouvoir qu'à un cœur pur. Regina répondit tout en souriant tendrement à la blonde qui semblait terrorisée que cela ne fonctionne pas.

\- Et si je ne suis pas de cœur pur ?!

\- Impossible.

Emma y croyait. Les mots de la hors la loi résonnant dans sa tête alors qu'elle avançait lentement vers le tronc du chêne. Elle déglutit en observant son écorce puissante, au reflet argenté. Ses yeux verts se fermèrent pour supplier l'arbre de l'aider à délivrer ses parents, avant de poser au ralenti sa main sur le bois chaud. Le détail des écorces pouvait être senti sous le bout des doigts pâles. La princesse attendait sagement, se demandant si cela n'était pas pour rien.

\- Princesse. Regina murmura abasourdie sous le spectacle.

L'intéressée se détacha du tronc, retirant sa main en constatant les lucioles qui trônait autour du feuillage de l'arbre, virevoltant autour. Le bois bougea légèrement avant qu'il ne prenne une couleur blanche étincelante, blessant la vue des deux jeunes femmes à présent côte à côte sous le spectacle. Des feuilles se détachèrent des branches, volant en cercle devant la princesse, ne s'arrêtant jamais de tourner. Finalement, une lueur blanche frappa le ciel, obligeant Emma et Regina à porter leurs mains devant leurs yeux. Lorsque la lumière se dispersa, elles purent observer une branche du chêne s'avancer vers la blonde avec à son bout, une fiole attachée par une corde. L'arbre apporta le remède devant le visage ahuri de la fille du Roi, qui se saisit stupéfaite de la poudre, avant de reprendre sa place comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Interdite, la corde entre ses doigts, les pierres jades fixaient l'essence de l'arbre emprisonnée dans un flacon à l'aspect de goutte d'eau. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait le cœur pur. Regina crut défaillir en scrutant le regard heureux, chaleureux et reconnaissant de la princesse.

\- Nous avons réussi.

La hors la loi sourit tendrement à la blonde sous sa phrase, n'en revenant pas qu'elle l'inclue dans sa réussite. Elle n'avait fait que l'amener au chêne, et c'était après tout la fille du Roi qui avait un cœur pur, pas elle. Emma passa le remède autour de son cou, auprès de la bague de fiançailles de sa mère, sous sa veste. Il sera bien protégé à cet endroit.

Elles firent le chemin inverse, passant à nouveau le tronc, puis une fois dans le bois, des grognements capturèrent leurs attentions. Regina se figea dans sa marche, stoppant également la blonde qui allait la dépasser. La brune se maudit d'avoir laissé son arc et son carquois dans un buisson avec la besace de sa compagnie. Des trolls firent leur apparition, se dévoilant de derrière les arbres alentour.

Main sur le manche de son épée, Emma s'apprêtait à la sortir quand la main de la latina la retint. Le regard appuyé qu'elle lui donnait faisait clairement comprendre que la violence n'était pas la solution dans cette situation. Mains en l'air, la fugitive approchait lentement vers les trolls, dont l'un qui semblait être le chef. Elles étaient encerclées. La princesse ne se souvenait pas avoir vu pareille créature, pourtant, la brune savait visiblement comment leur parler.

\- Nous souhaitons simplement passer.

Un troll noir, aux dents longues et visible remontant sur ses joues, jaugea les deux jeunes femmes, terminant par Regina qui espérait vraiment qu'une simple explication ferait l'affaire. Néanmoins, cela ne fut pas le cas. La créature pointa la blonde du doigt. Deux de ses frères attrapèrent les bras de la princesse qui essaya de se débattre, lorsque la poudre fut exposée à la vue de tous. La paume de main vers le ciel, le troll patienta, demandant clairement à mettre la main sur le remède.

La brune fit un non catégorique de la tête, tenta même de lui proposer de l'or, mais rien ne fit changer d'avis la créature qui ordonna à ses partenaires de crimes de dérober l'essence de l'arbre magique. Dans un mouvement fluide, Emma baissa la tête, évitant que le collier ne lui soit arrachée, et chercha à prendre de la distance, seulement, sa cheville fut retenue, la faisant tomber au sol. La ficelle se coupa dans le mouvement sur une racine, laissant la poudre au sol tandis que la blonde était trainée vers les deux trolls.

Regina alla pour la secourir lorsque deux mains attrapèrent son bras violemment, la tirant vers l'arrière. Décidemment, elle était malmenée ces temps-ci. D'une bonne droite, elle se dégagea du troll qui vacilla légèrement. Dans son élan, elle le poussa de son pied, le projetant plus loin sur le sol sa tête heurtant une souche d'arbre. Un de moins. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la princesse, cette dernière était sur ses pieds, épée coincée alors qu'elle se débattait contre deux trolls stupides qui n'avaient pas fait attention que le remède gisait sur le sol.

Elle se rua pour le récupérer, le gardant dans sa main, puis s'apprêta à intervenir auprès de la princesse, mais celle-ci se libéra suffisamment pour sortir son arme et commencer le combat. Persuadée qu'elle s'en sortirait, la brune prit les jambes à son coup dans la direction de leurs montures. Seulement, lorsqu'elle se retourna espérant que la blonde la suivait, il n'en était rien.

Les deux trolls résistaient fermement, lui faisant perdre son équilibre, l'épée glissant sur le sol. Un pied l'obligea à plier un genou, l'agenouillant alors que ses deux bras étaient retenus par les deux créatures. Elle releva les yeux sur le chef des trolls, l'épée de son père dans ses grosses mains poilus, prêt à la décapiter. La lame au-dessus de sa tête, il se stoppa, grogna avant de se retourner sur la hors la loi quelques pas plus loin, qui lâcha un caillou.

\- Un geste de plus et je vous transforme tous en cafard avec de la poudre de fée noire.

Le ton menaçant convaincu même la princesse qui ignorait que la fugitive possédait tel arme sur elle. Pour plus d'effet, la brune leva son poing serré, comme si elle tenait effectivement la poudre, vers les créatures qui reculèrent terrifiées. L'épée fut lâchée dans un bruit sourd sur la terre, et la blonde relâchée sans encombre, tandis que les trolls repartaient comme ils étaient venus.

Emma se releva, époussetant ses vêtements immaculés de boue, et d'herbe sous le visage soulagé de la latina, qui l'aida à se redresser. Elles reprirent rapidement le chemin de leurs chevaux.

\- J'ignorais que vous possédiez de la poudre de fée noire. La blonde questionna confuse.

\- Je l'ignorais également. La latina répondit avec un ton amusé, laissant de la terre s'échapper de sa main. Et eux aussi d'ailleurs.

Surprise et admirative de pareils actions, la princesse rangea son épée dans un mouvement fluide avant de récupérer sa besace, tandis que la brune passait son arc ainsi que son carquois sur son dos.

Elles firent le chemin inverse pendant deux jours, se rapprochant du château royal dans l'espoir de délivrer le Roi Charmant et la Reine Snow. Néanmoins, Regina trouvait cela bizarre que durant leur trajet du retour, elles n'aient vue aucun chevalier noir dans les bois, ou même village où elles s'étaient arrêtées pour voler de la nourriture. C'était comme s'ils avaient disparu des terres. Plus étrange encore, les habitants ne se souciaient guère de reconnaitre son visage.

Après deux jours à chevaucher au côté de la blonde, se chamaillant constamment, la hors la loi arrêta soudainement sa monture, non loin du château. Elle avait prolongé la compagnie de la princesse aussi longtemps que possible, mais elle savait que le moment des adieux ne pouvait plus être reporté. Emma reconnu rapidement l'endroit, sachant que sa maison était au bout de ce sentier, l'attendant. Le cœur rempli d'espoir, sourire aux lèvres, elle remarqua alors que la fugitive ne la suivait plus, son cheval stoppé quelques mètres plus bas. Vu son sourire triste, la blonde comprit alors la signification de cet arrêt.

Les yeux bruns observèrent la princesse descendre gracieusement de son cheval blanc pour le tirer par les rennes vers elle, alors qu'elle se mettait à sa hauteur, restant au côté de sa monture. Elles se toisèrent sans échanger une parole, chacune consciente qu'elle n'allait plus jamais revoir son opposée. La blonde sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Ses mains devinrent moites, la tête lui tournait presque. Elle tenta un sourire reconnaissant envers la latina, qui supportait la même grimace.

Regina sentait une boule au fond de sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler. Son cœur tambourinait inlassablement dans sa cage thoracique, si bien qu'il lui faisait presque mal. Un sentiment de manque s'empara déjà de son antre. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire adieu, et que leurs chemins respectifs étaient bien trop différents. La blonde devait délivrer ses parents et devenir un jour Reine, tandis que la fugitive devait continuer à fuir son abusive de mère, et espérer un jour trouver la paix ainsi que sa fin heureuse.

L'une face à l'autre, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent dans un silence lourd de sens pendant de longues minutes, ne sachant pas comment dire au revoir. Une légère brise se leva, caressant doucement la joue de la brune, qui ferma une seconde les yeux sur ce temps de répit. Les pierres jades imprimèrent cette image majestueuse dans leurs mémoires. Ce fut le moment où la princesse réalisa alors la portée des sentiments qu'elle avait à l'égard de la hors la loi. Son cœur s'affola de lui-même, son estomac se tordait délicieusement. Elle était tombée amoureuse sans s'en rendre compte. Elle fixa, interdite devant cette révélation, la brunette sortir de sa poche la goutte d'eau refermant le remède pour ses parents.

\- C'est à vous. Vous allez en avoir besoin.

De doigts tremblants, la princesse récupéra la fiole, admirant les reflets blancs qu'elle possédait. Ses yeux émeraudes glissèrent sur la main hâlée pour remonter le long d'un bras, tracer le menton, capturer la cicatrice pour terminer dans des prunelles noisettes dû au soleil de la journée. De son autre main, elle attrapa sa bourse puis la tendit vers la latina, dont les sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Je veux que vous soyez en sécurité, et pour cela, vous devez quitter le royaume. Demandez le capitaine Peter au quai, c'est le navigateur de la famille, il vous aidera.

Sous la sincérité de la fille du Roi, Regina ne put refuser, offrant la paume de sa main. Le poids de l'or dans son membre augmenta le poids dans son cœur. Pourquoi cela était aussi difficile de dire adieu ? Sentant les mots lui manquer, et troublée sous les yeux verts la fixant, la latina se contenta de sourire, espérant que sa tristesse de s'y reflète pas.

\- Bien alors. Emma débuta faisant un pas en arrière avant d'en faire un nouveau de l'avant. Au revoir Regina Mills.

La hors la loi gloussa presque sous tant de formalité de la part de la blonde, qui exécuta même une petite révérence.

\- Au revoir Princesse. Regina répondit avec un ton joueur.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Mon prénom est Emma.

\- Même. Je préfère vous appeler Princesse. La brune rigola gentiment appréciant une dernière fois le visage amusée de la blonde.

Préférant ne pas montrer la tristesse qui commençait à devenir dure à contenir, la fugitive salua une dernière fois de la tête la fille de sang royale, avant de chevaucher sa monture et de lui tourner le dos. Emma resta quelques secondes à regarder la femme qu'elle aime partir dans la direction opposée à la sienne, espérant réellement que son futur soit meilleur. Le cœur meurtrit, elle monta sur Flocon, siffla et commença son retour vers le château. Regina entendit le sifflement distinct de la blonde, et jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers elle, souriant blessée de la voir partir. Alors qu'elle apercevait enfin son château au loin, la princesse tourna sa tête vers la forêt une dernière fois, ne capturant que la silhouette sur un cheval.

* * *

Courant dans les couloirs du château vide, la princesse tenait fermement le remède dans ses mains, se rendant, impatiente et à la fois terrorisée de libérer ses parents, vers leur chambre. Elle s'arrêta devant l'impressionnante porte en bois brute. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser ce qui la séparait de sa famille. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'emplacement, remarqua Emma, qui s'avança lentement dans la pièce, fiole entre ses doigts. Les rayons de la lune prenait place naturellement dans l'habitation, illuminant d'une couleur bleue obscure les deux statues.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant le banc de ses parents, elle remarqua Mulan, profondément endormie. Elle remercia par un sourire reconnaissant leur amie fidèle, qui avait dû veiller le Roi et la Reine durant son absence. De doigts tremblants, la blonde enleva le bouton du récipient, exposant la poudre à l'air. Ses yeux vers fixés sur les deux statues aux visages familiers devant elle, elle souffla un bon coup.

Elle avait peur que la magie de cet arbre ne soit qu'une légende parmi tant d'autres, et qu'après tant d'effort, ses parents ne puissent pas être libérés de cette malédiction. Cependant, elle se devait d'essayer, et de croire en elle, comme lui avait insufflé une certaine hors la loi. Le bras levé au-dessus de la tête de son père, Emma versa deux gouttes sur ses cheveux, avant de faire de même pour sa mère. Reculant de deux pas, elle put voir un léger voile fluide se lever de leurs deux corps.

Finalement, c'est son père qui respira le premier, exprimant sa bouffée d'air avec un regard surpris. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent rapidement sur sa fille, qu'il s'empressa d'enlacer.

\- Emma. Tu as réussi.

Une autre paire de bras vint enlacer la jeune femme et lui murmurer de l'affection dans son oreille. Elle avait réussi en effet. Elle avait libéré ses parents grâce à Regina. Malgré qu'elle soit entourée par sa famille, elle ne pouvait qu'être triste d'avoir laissé partir la personne qu'elle aimait. Les mains de sa mère sur ses joues, la détaillant de haut en bas, avant de réprimer une grimace sur les affaires de la blonde, un bruit sourd résonna dans tout le château, réveillant Mulan.

Cette dernière ne fut rien d'autre que surprise de constater le retour de la princesse, mais également le fait que le Roi et la Reine n'étaient plus des statues. A nouveau, un bruit retentit, faisant trembler les murs. Un garde de la cour pénétra frénétiquement dans la chambre, proclamant que le château était attaqué. Le Roi ordonna à son amie de mener la bataille, ayant bien l'intention de la rejoindre. Mulan passa la porte, main déjà sur le manche de son épée, prête à se battre pour défendre le royaume.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, la hors la loi continuait sa route, laissant sa monture marcher tranquillement. Elle n'avait personne qui l'attendait de toute façon. La bourse remplie d'or claquait contre sa hanche à chaque coup de sabot, lui rappelant le visage de la princesse.

Elle contempla un instant sa demande. Se questionnant sur sa décision. Avait-elle vraiment envie de quitter le royaume, et par la même occasion détruire toutes ses chances d'un jour, revoir la fille de sang royale ? Elle n'en n'était pas certaine. Certes sa vie se résumait à devoir fuir les gardes de sa mère, voler pour se nourrir, mais cela allait-il vraiment changer une fois sur d'autres terres ? Regina l'ignorait. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était que la blonde lui manquait. Terriblement.

Alors qu'elle avançait sur un petit chemin dans la forêt, espérant qu'une fois dans son repère elle ait la réponse à ses questions, son cheval s'arrêta net, manquant de la faire tomber sous la surprise. N'arrivant pas à le faire repartir, elle fut obligée de descendre afin de vérifier si tout allait bien. Elle ne vit aucun obstacle, aucuns gardes, rien. Mais alors qu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers le bois, son père apparu devant elle. La fugitive n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle pensait rêver, et pourtant elle était bel et bien éveillée.

L'homme la dévisageait, tandis que les arbres et le paysage transparaissaient à travers son corps. Elle reconnaissait sa moue, c'était celle qu'il utilisait souvent lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ses actions. Il lui barrait clairement la route, puis fit un signe négatif de la tête. Elle rigola en se demandant si elle hallucinait à cet instant, mais un vent puissant se leva, l'obligeant à se pencher afin de rester en place, tandis que le souffle la poussa vers l'arrière violemment, comme pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Elle tomba au sol, sur les genoux, dans la direction voulue. Le vent s'arrêtant aussi net de souffler. Ses yeux bruns en colère se relevèrent sur son père, toujours présent. Un sourire prit possession de son visage, avant qu'il ne s'écarte légèrement, pointant du doigt une direction que la brune ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Comment avait-il fait pour la rapprocher aussi rapidement ? Elle jugea qu'il n'était pas utile de poser des questions, étant donné que la magie avait son lot de surprise.

Comme s'il avait senti sa réticence, un nouveau souffle de vent démarra, la faisant avancer contre son gré. Elle résista autant que possible à nouveau, tentant de se raccrocher aux pousses d'herbe, aux racines. Des voix lui parvenaient tout d'abord au loin, pour finalement s'éclaircir. La voix de sa mère prit le dessus, avant qu'elle ne prononce un mot qui fit glacer le sang de la brune. _« Princesse »._

* * *

Charmant sourit à sa fille tout en fixant son épée pendre à sa hanche. La blonde haussa simplement les épaules, avant de défaire la ceinture, la rendant à son père. Cependant, au moment même où le Roi allait se saisir de son arme, une fumée violette apparut dans la pièce, suivit de près par une silhouette familière et malveillante.

La Reine de Cœur se tenait devant la famille royale, sourire dédaigneux sur ses lèvres rouges sang. Snow White attrapa le bras de sa fille, qui ne bougea pas, restant aux côté de son père, l'épée pointant préventivement vers la méchante Reine.

\- Je te fais un cadeau en te laissant la vie sauve, et voilà comment tu me remercies Princesse ?! Cora cracha clairement enragée par la possibilité des Charmant à se mouvoir.

\- Restes où tu es Cora ! La partie est finie. Snow White annonça déterminée.

\- Au contraire. Elle ne fait que commencer.

Sur ces mots, la Reine de Cœur conjura une boule de feu qu'elle lança sur la princesse. Son père la poussa violemment, la sortant de la trajectoire. Seulement la méchante Reine avait prévu son coup. D'un coup de main, elle envoya son ennemi valsé sur le sol, atterrissant quelques mètres plus loin, sur le dos. Alarmée de la puissance du geste, la Reine accouru vers son mari, sans faire attention que Cora l'observait.

Emma comprit que la femme allait s'en prendre à sa mère. Epée de son père en main, elle commença sa course vers la sorcière avant d'être stoppée net sous une pression importante à sa gorge. De douleur, l'arme tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique, lame la première. Main droite tendue vers l'avant, étranglant soigneusement la princesse, la Reine de Cœur rigolait sous la stupidité de cette dernière.

\- Que crois-tu pouvoir faire Princesse ?! S'enquit l'adversaire en jubilant d'entendre les désespérées prises d'air de la jeune femme blonde.

Les prises d'air devenaient de plus en plus difficile, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Elle sentait une force invisible appuyer sur sa gorge, et même si ses mains essayaient de réduire la pression, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Elle entendit sa mère l'appeler apeurée. Seulement, la méchante Reine balaya de sa main gauche l'espace, envoyant Snow White vers le balcon de la chambre, la faisant glisser sans jamais s'arrêter, la rambarde brisée par le souffle.

La blonde ne put crier de désespoir sous la scène, observant sa mère se diriger droit vers le vide. Emma ne pouvait pas lutter contre le manque d'air qui semblait s'accroitre, ses poumons criant sous la nécessité de l'oxygène.

\- SNOW ! Hurla le Roi en se relevant précipitamment, se jetant sur le sol pour attraper de justesse la main de sa femme, qui pendait dans le vide. Je te tiens.

\- Que dis-tu de cela Princesse ?! Cora rigola avant d'augmenter la pression sur la gorge de la fille de ses ennemis.

La force lui manquait, ses yeux devenaient lourds, ses pieds ne touchaient presque plus le sol. Elle se sentait partir, pire encore mourir à petit feu. Elle entendait le rire malveillant et satisfait de la Reine de Cœur, résonner entre les parois de la chambre. Ce fut alors qu'une boule de feu effleura la joue de la sorcière, capturant son attention. Emma s'écrasa au sol sans cérémonie, récupérant au maximum d'air.

Cora se figea sous la personne qui était intervenue dans son moment de gloire. Regard méprisant, visage fermé, sa fille se tenait là, non loin de la princesse qu'elle avait relâchée sous le choc de voir son enfant. Elle lui avait envoyé une boule de feu, mais avait raté sa cible. Tel un dramaturge, la Reine de Cœur se tourna pour constater que le mur avait subi les conséquences de la magie. Un rire moqueur et forcé s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges.

\- Mon enfant, si vous aviez suivi vos cours comme je voulais vous les enseigner, vous auriez atteint votre cible.

A l'entente de ces paroles, la princesse tenta un regard vers l'interlocutrice de la sorcière étant également la personne qui l'avait secouru. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Regina. Cette dernière lança un regard désolé et honteux à la blonde qui lui sourit gentiment. Le Roi tira la Reine sur le balcon, avant de s'avancer déterminé à en finir. La sorcière les figea d'un geste de main lassé par leur comportement. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour le moment. Elle devait s'occuper de sa fille.

\- Reviens Regina. Et ensemble, nous règnerons sur tous les royaumes. Cora demanda avec une voix si douce que cela déstabilisa presque la brunette.

La latina refusa d'un mouvement de tête, ne comprenant pas comment sa mère pouvait encore croire qu'elle la suivrait dans sa descente aux enfers.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas devenir princesse, ou encore reine. La fugitive s'énerva attristée que sa mère ne comprenne pas. Je ne veux pas apprendre la magie noire et devenir comme vous. Avide de vengeance pour quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a de cela des années. Non.

La lèvre supérieure de la méchante Reine se leva de mépris. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour avoir mis au monde une fille pareille. Pourtant, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour lui inculquer la magie, et les manières de la cour. Si elle ne réussissait pas un sort, elle la privait de repas jusqu'à ce qu'elle le réussisse brillamment. Si elle ne se comportait pas correctement, oubliant les manières, elle l'ensorcelait pour qu'elle reproduise encore et encore le mouvement. Non. Sa fille n'était en rien comme elle. Lorsqu'elle vit la princesse se relever pour se placer aux côtés de son enfant, la rage reprit le dessus. La fille des Charmant avait corrompu Regina.

Voyant que sa mère mijotait quelque chose de cruelle, elle s'avança lentement, les paumes de mains vers le sol. Elle entendit son prénom être murmuré par la blonde, mais refusait de ne pas essayer.

\- Je vous en prie, mère. Ne faites pas ça. Laissez-les avoir leur fin heureuse. La vengeance n'amène pas au pouvoir, et encore moins la magie.

\- Quelle fille insensée es-tu ?! Bien sûr que la magie amène le pouvoir, et l'amour est une faiblesse Regina.

\- Vous avez tort mère.

\- Tu as choisi ton camp dans ces cas-là.

Les yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent lorsque sa mère leva sa main droite émanant de la magie violette, tandis que les épées présentes sur les murs de la chambre, en tant que trophées, bougeaient de leurs ancrages. De son autre main, elle envoya la princesse valsée plus loin sous un cri de peur de la brunette lorsqu'Emma heurta un mur.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

\- Tu as besoin d'une bonne leçon de vie mon enfant.

\- Je me fiche de vos leçons, mère. Regina défia sentant sa magie crépiter dans ses doigts.

Les épées flottaient dans le dos de la Reine de Cœur qui supportait une moue hautaine, digne d'une professeure. Une à une, elle envoya les lames dans la direction de sa fille, qui à l'aide de boule de feu, les réduisait en cendre. Seulement, le manque de pratique commençait à se faire sentir pour la brune qui arrivait de moins en moins à conjurer des boules de feu. Ses mains lui brulaient, mais les armes continuaient de venir vers elle, sans jamais s'arrêter. Essoufflée, la latina sentait son énergie réduire, la fatigue l'attaquant.

Cora savait pertinemment que sa fille n'avait pas pratiqué la magie depuis deux ans maintenant. Cependant, elle s'avouait étonné de constater que son enfant savait encore conjurer des boules de feu. Elle pouvait voir son énergie devenir moindre, le rythme de la brune plus faible. Sourire satisfait et malveillant sur ses lèvres, la méchante Reine arma une nouvelle épée, sous les yeux apeurées de sa progéniture, qui ne parvenait pas à rallumer sa magie. La flamme venait puis repartait. La fatigue l'atteignait inconsidérablement.

Concentrée sur sa magie, son regard fixant la paume de sa main, elle ne vit pas l'arme partir à pleine vitesse. Mais alors qu'elle releva le regard, un corps entra dans son champ de vision, ne montrant que des cheveux blonds retenus dans une tresse. Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre de la blonde. Sous les yeux terrorisés de la hors la loi et de ses parents sur elle, la princesse tomba à genou, avant de se coucher sous la douleur dans son abdomen. Le sang coulait de l'endroit où la lame l'avait empalé. Elle entendit la voix de la femme qu'elle aimait repérer sans cesse un seul mot, marquant la négation, avant qu'elle sente une main se poser sur son épaule, la bougeant légèrement.

Le visage apeuré et triste de la latina entra dans son champ de vision, lui brisant le cœur, mais elle ne regrettait pas son action. Les actions parlent toujours plus que de simples mots. Elle avait l'impression que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines, mais lorsqu'elle entendu le rire machiavélique de la Reine de Cœur, elle sut que Regina était la seule qui pouvait la vaincre. D'une main tremblante, elle tira le manche de l'épée, prit la main de la brunette et la lui glissa dedans. Les prunelles brunes fixèrent l'arme à présent entre ses doigts, puis se posèrent sur les pierres jades avant que la blonde ne tousse, crachant au passage du sang.

Cora observait la scène satisfaite. Elle avait prévu de blesser sa fille pour lui donner une leçon, mais elle était encore plus ravie que la princesse se soit interposée, signant son arrêt de mort. Cependant, elle fut surprise, pour ne pas dire décontenancée lorsque Regina se releva, un regard haineux sur son visage, une épée dans sa main droite. Elle leva un sourcil, attendant de voir ce que sa fille s'apprêtait à faire avec une arme qu'elle n'avait jamais manié auparavant.

Triste, en colère, la latina sentit le poids du métal dans tout le long de son bras, mais n'hésita pas un seul instant. Dans un élan mesuré, elle ramena la lame sur la gauche, la faisant tourner, puis attacha sa main gauche au manche lorsqu'elle arriva au-dessus de sa tête, avant de faire un pas en avant, et de la jeter vers la méchante Reine. L'épée brisa le vide dans une vitesse folle, coupant l'air de la pièce. Interdite sous la bravoure de sa fille, la sorcière ne bougea pas. La lame vint couper son flan, arrachant un morceau de tissu au passage. Elle hissa sous la douleur. Par réflexe sa main se porta sur son coté pour y divulguer du sang. Son sang. Sa fille l'avait blessé. Se sentant trahie, Cora s'évapora dans une fumée violette, non sans lancer un dernier regard vers Regina, qui se tenait debout avec une moue de dégoût sur ses lèvres.

La magie de la méchante Reine s'évapora, laissant désormais le Roi et la Reine bouger, voyant leur fille au sol, perdant tout son sang.

\- EMMA ! Cria de désespoir la brune, qui accourut vers la blonde, avant de se poser à ses côtés.

De doigts tremblant, la hors la loi caressa le visage de la princesse, dont les yeux étaient fermés. Sa main gauche descendit jusqu'à la plaie tachant la veste bleue, la faisant sangloter. Elle sentait les larmes glisser sur ses joues, mais n'y prêtait pas attention, priant pour que la blonde soit encore en vie, et daigne ouvrir ses yeux magnifiques.

\- Emma… Murmura la fugitive sous les regards désemparés de Charmant et Snow White.

Après plusieurs secondes à caresser une joue blanchâtre, un sourire soulagé glissa sur les lèvres pulpeuses en voyant les pierres de jades s'ouvrirent. La fatigue rendait dur sa concentration, mais Emma voulait partager ses derniers mots avec la latina à son chevet.

\- Regina… Elle toussa fortement laissant un filet de sang s'échapper du coin de ses lèvres. J'ai … J'ai froid.

\- Je sais.

En entendant ses mots, les pleures de la brunette s'intensifièrent, se rendant compte à présent, qu'elle perdait la princesse. Une main se posa sur son épaule, détournant un temps son attention, sur la mère de la blonde qui pleurait également, lui donnant un sourire navré. Regina secoua la tête de droite à gauche refusant de regarder Emma mourir. Ses mains se posèrent au-dessus de la plaie, sans la toucher, et elle se concentra fermement. Au sol, le froid devenant de plus en plus grand, le regard vitreux et embué de larmes, la blonde observait la hors la loi se démener à essayer de la guérir avec sa magie. Le violet de son pouvoir venait puis disparaissant sans cesse.

\- Non. Non… Murmurait la fugitive entre deux sanglots. Je peux le faire… Je peux… Elle supplia avec une voix étouffée par ses pleurs, se brisant sur le dernier mot.

\- Hey. Tenta la princesse en posant une main sur la joue de la brune, qui vint poser la sienne par-dessus tout en appuyant sa joue contre la paume de la blonde. Au moins tu es là…

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ? La brunette demanda ne comprenant pas les raisons de cette action stupide.

\- Parce que c'était la chose la plus honorable à faire.

Même si elle était submergée par le chagrin, la latina ne put réprimer le sourire qui s'empara de ses lèvres. Les yeux baissés pour cacher son embarras, elle put néanmoins sentit la peau froide de la paume de main de la princesse glisser lentement vers le bas, retenue par la sienne. Les prunelles brunes s'ancrèrent sur le visage délavé de couleur observant, désemparée, les yeux émeraude se révulser avant de se clore. Un hoquet de tristesse s'échappa de la bouche de la brune qui lâcha au même moment la main de la blonde qui tomba sur son buste lourdement. Emma n'avait plus aucune réaction. Elle était partie et cela, Regina ne voulait pas y croire. Ses doigts se posèrent sur les joues inertes, sentant le froid glacial de sa peau blanchâtre.

\- Non. NON ! Paniqua la brunette en s'approchant du visage de la fille du Roi. S'il te plait… Je t'en supplie… Restes. Restes avec moi. Suppliait la hors la loi dans une voix douce entrecoupée par des pleurs alors que son front se posa sur celui de la victime. Non. Je t'en prie… Je t'aime.

Dans le silence le plus total de la pièce, Snow White échangea un regard avec son mari en entendant les derniers mots de la fille de son ennemie pour Emma. Le Roi prit sa femme dans ses bras, tous deux pleurants sous cette scène que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pu prédire. La méchante Reine avait finalement réussi son coup. Elle leur avait volé leur fin heureuse en tuant leur enfant.

Nez hâlé contre celui pâle, Regina pleurait à chaude larmes, les sanglots faisant vibrer tout son buste sous leur puissance. Elle répéta ses derniers mots entre sa peine, si bien que même elle eut du mal à les entendre. Dans un mouvement incertain, ses lèvres couvrirent celle de la princesse encore tiède. C'est alors qu'un souffle puissant balaya la pièce, bousculant au passage le Roi et la Reine qui avaient les yeux ronds comme des billes surpris de ce dénouement. La magie continua de se répandre sur le château, ses terres et la Forêt Enchantée tout entière.

* * *

Debout sur l'estrade, la princesse était vêtue d'une robe blanche fluide avec une cape particulière, de fourrure avec des poils de faisan noir. Ses cheveux coiffés dans une tresse épaisse commençant sur le côté droit de son visage avant de terminer jusqu'au fond de ses long cheveux blonds. Pour plus de style, la blonde fit en sorte que la tresse tombe sur son épaule, habillant sa tenue. Elle triturait ses doigts clairement stressée pour cette cérémonie. Allait-elle bien se passer ? Etait-elle assez habillée pour l'occasion ?

Snow White avait tenu à inviter tous les habitants du royaume, en plus de leurs fidèles amis. Un tel évènement se devait d'être célébré en grande pompe. La salle de bal était comble, les bavardages de leurs hôtes résonnant dans l'espace. Un sourire ravi ornait le visage de la Reine, présente sur l'estrade avec sa fille. Elle était tellement heureuse. La veille, ils avaient fêté son 21ème anniversaire et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle et son mari étaient témoins d'une cérémonie des plus officielles. Alors qu'elle tenta un regard vers la princesse, elle remarqua rapidement l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Connaissant parfaitement ce sentiment, Snow attrapa tendrement la main d'Emma, qui reporta son attention sur sa mère.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Rassura la Reine en souriant à son enfant.

\- Je l'espère. La princesse commenta tout en fixant l'imposante porte en bois brute close. J'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir.

Charmant ayant entendu sans le vouloir la conversation, sourit tendrement à sa fille, qui lui retourna avant que les trompettes ne retentissent dans la salle, annonçant l'ouverture des portes. Emma prit une profonde inspiration. Sa mère lui lâcha la main, reprenant sa place, du côté gauche de la tonnelle en colonne de pierre. Les invités se turent sous la musique des instruments. Les drapeaux avec le sceau royal furent hissés par les porteurs, tandis que les gardes s'apprêtaient à ouvrir les portes.

Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains devinrent moites. Elle observa le bois s'ouvrir avec une lenteur insoutenable, prenant avec lui son souffle. Le soleil éclairait la pièce par les vitraux, donnant un teint orangé chaleureux pour le mois d'automne. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent suffisamment pour laisser entrevoir une silhouette, Emma eut le souffle coupé. Là, de l'autre côté de la salle se tenait son véritable amour.

Paralysée par autant d'yeux posés sur elle, la jeune femme brune déglutit, se sentant soudainement pas à sa place. Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa robe bustier bleu claire. Sa queue de cheval de biais assez basse la rajeunissait. Son maquillage léger laissant ses prunelles divulguer leur couleur noisette. Elle réussit à faire un pas, malgré son incertitude. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde. Tous les habitants du royaume avait répondu présent, plus des Roi et Reines de royaume voisins, amis avec Snow White et David. Perdue, déstabilisée, la latina s'arrêta proche des portes toujours ouvertes. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur sa moitié.

Au bout des trois marches de l'estrade habillée par une tonnelle dont le toit était en fer forgé, se tenait la princesse avec ses pierres jades la fixant subjuguée. Sous ce regard clairement amoureux, Regina baissa ses yeux, se sentant rougir et à la fois rassurée et amusée. Elle dévisagea à ton tour la bonde qui hocha la tête comme si sa beauté était un cadeau du ciel. Les pieds de la brunette avancèrent d'eux même, pressés de rejoindre son véritable amour.

Emma se délectait de la beauté de la brune qui marchait sur l'allée centrale, saluant des visages qu'elle avait appris à connaitre. Tout comme Granny, la cuisinière du château, ou encore les nains, ainsi que Mulan. Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied des trois marches, la princesse tendit sa main. Sans réflexion aucune, sourire tendre sur les lèvres pulpeuses, la latina s'en saisit, montant à son tour les marches, prenant place en face de la personne qu'elle aimait.

\- Hey. Murmura la blonde avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Hey. Souffla la brune dans un sourire amoureux.

Elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant tout le discours du prêtre. Il parla d'amour, de courage et d'éternité. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas besoin qu'on leur rappelle tout cela. Elles l'avaient appris durant cette semaine d'aventure, de sacrifice et de confiance. En ce jour, elles s'apprêtaient à ne faire qu'une, sous l'approbation de tout le royaume. Elles s'unissaient et revendiquaient leur véritable amour à travers des anneaux et leurs sacres. Désormais, elles étaient Reine Emma et Reine Regina, futures souveraines du royaume de la Forêt Enchantée. Et lorsqu'elles s'embrassèrent devant le royaume entier, les cloches du château résonnèrent, scellant leur union sur toutes les terres.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs ! Comment allez-vous après cette longue attente de ma part ? Cet OS m'a prit plus de temps que prévu dans son écriture, n'étant pas des plus à l'aise dans le monde de OUAT. J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez cette petite aventure avec nos deux héroïnes.**

 **Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, une review ou encore un MP. Si vous avez des questions ou autres, demandez moi via la messagerie, je répondrais avec plaisir.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine, un bon week-end. Et je vous dis à bientôt, en espérant que le délai soit moins court pour le prochain projet. Prenez soin de vous.**

 **L.**


End file.
